


The Price Is Right

by ThePhantomHat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action, Bit of drama and angst, Even more tags, F/F, Heist, Lesbian Relationship, So many tags, Tags, but still some fun, more tags, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhantomHat/pseuds/ThePhantomHat
Summary: Set in an AU where Max still kept in contact with Chloe and Rachel is still alive but Jefferson is still a bad guy (but not as bad in the games, I guess?) Max returns back to her home town of Arcadia Bay to reunite with Chloe and to make many new friends in her new school of Blackwell Academy. However, what Max doesn't know is that whilst she was away Chloe has been roped into becoming part of a Heist Crew working for the Prescotts and Max's art teacher, Mr. Jefferson. With heist now creating a toll on Chloe she must decide whether to carry on with this life of crime or to try and escape it once and for all.





	1. Welcome Home, Max

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my second Life is Strange fan fiction I'm working on on this site and I'm very excited (but also admittedly nervous) to share it all with you! This fan fiction is meant to be a bit more of a fun one compared to my other with more love and jokes and the likes going on! A thing I'd like to note is that a little addition I have with this fic is that it plays along with a sort of mix tape/soundtrack situation like in Guardians of the Galaxy and Baby Driver which basically means each chapter has a song that you play along to it using YouTube (a link to each song will be in the chapter notes) or Spotify or Itunes or whatever or you can't not do that, it's totally up to you! I just thought it was a fun idea. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this fan fiction! 
> 
> [Song for the first chapter - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZBKFoeDKJo ]

Five years ago Max Caulfield had to be seperated from her best friend and partner for life, Chloe Price, after her father got a new job in Seattle. To make matters worse, Chloe’s father (William) whom she was very close to had passed away in a car crash leaving her with just the memories they shared memories, most of which she holds onto physically through a mixtape her father made that they would share memories with. But Max still kept in contact with Chloe through the years and five years later, Max finally returned back to her home town of Arcadia Bay, back to Chloe. 

It was a Friday afternoon in October, Max had just finished all her classes for the day and is now relaxing in her room. The golden rays of the setting sun leaked through into her room. Max was laid out across her bed, restraining herself after a hard day’s load of work and classes, not to mention the homework she’s trying to forget about. She’s not alone though, Chloe is also there, lying on Max’s sofa also trying to relax, though she doesn’t go to Blackwell or at least she doesn’t anymore. They lie there in silence whilst William’s, mixtape played on Max’s CD player. It’s playing “Wouldn’t It Be Nice?” by the Beach Boys. An ocean of nostalgia washes over both of them.

“You remember when Dad used to play this at the beach?” Chloe reminisced.

Max giggles.

“Oh god, we found that big old plank of wood and tried to turn it into a pirate ship and actually tried to sail away with it.” said Max.

“We made it pretty far with it.”

“Yeah and then our parents had to swim out to bring us back as the current actually started taking us away.”

“I guess it’s always been in my genes to try and get away from this town.”

“Aw, what about me?”

“You’ll be fine. You got Kate and Dana and Juliet and all your other pals and chums.”

Max glares at Chloe who just laughs.

“No that wouldn’t happen. I’d just kidnap you in the middle of the night and force you to come with me.”

“Wow, what a considerate friend you are.” said Max sarcastically with a smirk.

“No woman left behind.” added Chloe. 

“You dork!” 

Max threw a pillow at Chloe.

“Hey! You think you’re calling a dork? You’re the dork around here with your all your hipster clothes and your hipster hair and your hipster camera and your hipster…” Chloe tried to retort.

“Oh, yeah, cause you’re so not hipster with your beanie and suspenders.” Max comments back.

“Fuck you, my suspenders and beanie are badass!” 

Despite being a part for five years, the two girls are still really close, maybe even closer than ever. Max was a bit worried when coming back to Arcadia Bay, well, more than a bit. She was really anxious, sure, she and Chloe were still talking but Max’s wasn’t entirely sure what to except. She knew Chloe went from a straight As young teen to a blue haired punk rocker but she was still nervous on how much Chloe had changed. Would Chloe still actually want to hang out with her or wouldn’t she be cool enough to hang out with Chloe. Especially since she heard about Chloe’s friend Rachel Amber who seemed to be very like this “new” Chloe. Tough, punk, and giving no shits. But as soon as Max moved into her dormitory at Blackwell Academy, she and Chloe met up and it was almost like they were never separated to begin with.

Max’s other anxiety was whether she’d feel welcomed. Of course Chloe was and even reuniting with Chloe’s family was nice. Chloe’s mother, Joyce, welcomed Max with her warm motherly love. Joyce was always like a second mother to Max so Joyce letting her come and stay round her house at anytime meant alot to Max, especially as another escape for when Blackwell gets too much (especially with the drama that Max just about avoids). Though the only issue is Chloe’s new step-Dad, David Madsen. David just happens to also be the chief of security at Blackwell and he seems to paranoid of everything and everyone. He always walks around with a gruff and tough demeanor. It doesn’t help that he always seems to suspicious of Chloe for something. Like Chloe is doing worse things than smoke weed and possibly other drugs. But gets along quite well with other members of Blackwell staff, she quite likes her new photography, Mr. Mark Jefferson. A well renowned and famous photographer that pretty much most of the girls in Blackwell falls for. Not Max though. 

But even in Blackwell Max had made many friends. Rachel was a lot more chilled and nicer to be with than Max thought from what Chloe told her though it seemed like that’s what she was like with everyone. She was like a social chameleon in that she could hang out with any group of people and would fit in perfectly. 

Max also made friends with a girl in her photography class, Kate Marsh. Kate was quiet like Max but extremely sweet, when Chloe wasn’t around Max would always hang out with Kate and the two would often go out on tea dates to all the local tea shops in town. She also got along well with a guy she sees around the campus, Warren Graham. He’s a pretty chill but also extremely nerdy which explains how he and Max get on so well. Max also surprisingly got along well with Dana Ward. The two couldn’t be more polar opposite. There’s Max: the quiet, slightly awkward, photography student and then there’s Dana: the popular cheerleader girl who’s a member of the elitist Vortex Club. The Vortex Club is what all the “cool kids” are a part of and it’s ran by the two biggest bullies in the school: Victoria Chase and Nathan Prescott, the latter of whom is a member of the richest family in Arcadia Bay. They’re so rich it seems unreal but there presence across Arcadia Bay makes sure to remind everyone of their wealth. Regardless, Max and Dana get along really well, especially with Dana being such a nice, supportive and up-beat friend. Max even gets along with fellow Vortex Club member, Juliet Watson, who isn’t as cheery as Dana but is still nice as is just as nosey as Max, though Juliet has more of an excuse being a journalist for the school newspaper.

Max leaps off her bed and looks out the window. Her bedroom window gives a view of the quad outside of the dormitory building with the ever branching forest surrounding it. The sun is low enough that all the fading sunlight shines through in between the pine trees of the forest. This is a perfect photo opportunity Max thinks so that’s what she does. She grabs her polaroid camera off her shelve and takes a picture. Chloe just watches Max unreveal in her passion and smiles. Chloe always found it so cute how much Max loves her photography, so much that refuses to upgrade from her old polaroid. But a buzz goes off; it’s Chloe’s phone. She looked at her to see it’s a text. Chloe let’s out a massive, frustrated sigh and gets off the sofa. 

“Sorry, Max...I gotta bounce. Mum wants me home so I gotta go.” said Chloe, disappointedly.

Max turns around, frowning but not trying to guilt Chloe. 

“Alright. That’s okay. You don’t want her to start worrying.” said Max, understandingly.

“Trust me. There’s nothing I don’t do that doesn’t worries her.” 

Chloe puts on her jacket and ejected her CD from Max’s CD player. Max walks with Chloe to her truck which is parked in the car park. It’s a quiet afternoon, most people are probably either relaxing in their dorms after a long week or other have snuck off to a party somebody is probably throwing. Max spots a few people chilling round the campus, there’s Evan working on his portfolio. Justin and some his skater bros are doing some tricks; Max gives him a wave and quick “Hi” whilst Chloe went in for a fist bump. The two make it to the car park where Chloe’s old, rusty truck sticks out like a sore thumb amongst all the other cars. Chloe climbs into her car and revs up the engine. 

“Right, I’ll text you tonight and we’ll try and hang out another time.” said Chloe.

“Sure. Anything to get me away from that hellish pile of homework.” replied Max.

Chloe leans out of truck to give Max a fist bump/high five combo before driving off. Max watches Chloe drive off before heading back to her dorm. As Chloe drove along the roads of Arcadia Bay a sinking feeling starts settling in her stomach. She approaches her house but drives past it. Chloe lied to Max, she didn’t have to go home, she had to go to work.


	2. A Day At The Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I thought I'd also upload the second chapter since it's already been written and to also help you (the reader) get into the real meat of the story. So without further or do, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAOMIH7cgh0

Chloe drives her truck off the main road and into the forest towards the old Prescott Barn. Three Vehicles are there: An RV, a motorbike and a generic five seater car with tinted windows. Outside the barn waits Chloe’s associates: Rachel Amber being one of them and the other being Chloe’s drug dealer, Frank Bowers. Chloe parked her truck besides the other vehicles. Chloe draws out another sigh. To release the stress that she’s pent up, she pulls out a cigarette and lights it up. It’s another day of work for her, another day of being part of a heist crew. 

Chloe exits the truck.

“Well, if it isn’t my partners in crime. Ready to bust up some banks?” Chloe greets her fellow associates.

Frank says nothing and just grunts. 

“You seem quite eager today.” Rachel remarks.

“As eager as I can be to do all this again.” Chloe sighs.

“Got one to share?” Rachel ask.

“Hey, these are mine. I paid for these!”

But Rachel puts on her best pouting face and puppy dog eyes, a face that Chloe can’t say no.

“Fuck...Sure...You’re lucky you're so good at acting to pull that off…” Chloe respondes, handing Rachel a cigarette.

“Thank you!” said Rachel, plucking the cigarette right out of Chloe’s hand.

“Got a lighter?” 

“Oh god, as if asking for a cig wasn’t enough.” 

Chloe lights up Rachel’s cigarette as they both take a long drag from it. Frank has enough of waiting around.

“Come on, ladies. We ain’t got all day to be hanging around and gossiping.” Frank states.

“Okay, fine. What you got for us Frank?” ask Chloe.  
Frank goes into his RV, but as soon as he opens the door Pompidou starts charging towards the girls, jumping onto Chloe and then Rachel. Whilst Pompidou is a fierce beast, he’s still a dog and Rachel knows just how to tame him to calm down.

“Woah! There, there, boy.” Rachel says whilst stroking it’s fur.

She manages to get Pompidou to calm down before Frank whistles him back into the RV. Frank goes into the RV only to come out a few seconds carrying various creates under his arms. He drops them in front of Chloe and Rachel.

“You two remember the plan, right?” he ask. 

“Yeah, didn’t involve me and Rachel sending you into the bank alone and hoping for the best?” answers Chloe snarkily.

“Oh, yeah, cause me and Chloe have the most important role in that we find the nearest fast food restaurant and binge out on as much food as possible whilst we wait?” Rachel adds.

Frank just responds with a growl.

“It’s a simple job. All three of us go in, hold up the bank, get them to open the vault and we grab what we can before the cops arrive.” Frank explains.

“Yeah, we got it. What’s the gear then?” Chloe ask.

Frank opens one create, it’s contains three dull grey boiler suits and a rubber gloves. 

“Standard attire.” says Frank.

Frank opens another, this case is filled with pump shotgun and ammo.

“You’ve used these before, right? Remember, they’re there to intimate, not kill. If you kill any of the hostages then this shit goes south. We only kill when it’s absolutely essential.” explains Frank.

“Aw, I was looking forward to busting some caps.” replies Chloe.

Frank just gives her a glare.

“I’m joking. Is that it?”

“Well last but not least, I thought I’d be creative with the mask for once. Y’know, seeing Halloween is near and all.” says Frank.

Frank opens up the last crate, inside is three Horror Movie mask: Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger. 

“Take your pick.” 

“Wow, Frank, that’s cute how much effort you put into this.” says Chloe.

Frank chooses to ignore that comment. 

“I’ll go for the OG, Michael Myers. I’m glad I’m not to only one who found William Shatner to look creepy.” says Chloe, picking up the mask.

“I pick Jason. The Friday the 13th movies always scared me shitless.” said Rachel. 

“Guess that leaves Frank with Freddy. I think it suits him.” comments Chloe.

Frank looks at Chloe unsure of how to interrupt that comment. They soon go off to change into their heist gear. They meet up outside the car, all dressed in their boiler suits and gloves. They put the shotguns in the trunk which also contains several duffle bags for the money. They all get in the car with Chloe driving, Rachel in the front and Frank in the back. 

They drive the car onto the main road and start heading to their location, a small bank just outside of Arcadia Bay. They drive up there is silent. Whilst before and sometimes during the actual job they can all crack jokes and enjoy themselves, the tension leading up to it is extremely uncomfortable, for all of them. Unfortunately, this isn’t a job they particularly like doing but in this case, they don’t really have a choice in doing it. Chloe has known Rachel for a few years now, they first met at Blackwell during a very intense and emotional weekend but they both got through it. Whilst Max still talked to Chloe over text, Skype, etc. , Chloe didn’t have anyone physically there for her. She felt alone but Rachel helped her out with that and together they’ve been there for all the shit they’ve been through and went through it together, even this shit that they’re currently in.

They soon arrive at the bank, Chloe parking right outside it. It’s a small bank and it’s getting close to closing time so not many people are in there, only a few customers and employees. The security of the bank has already been taking care of. They know where the security cameras are and that there’s two armed guards in there. Normally they would have a getaway driver (who would be Chloe) but they need to collect a lot of money so all three of them are needed making the whole situation even more risky. 

Chloe can feel her heart pounding as sweat runs down her face, gripping tight onto the steering wheel. She’s done this sort of stuff for two years but she never gets use to it. She looks at Rachel, her face shows that she’s just as nervous as Chloe is but is holding up better. Frank seems to have hardened himself to what’s going on but Chloe knows that’s just his exterior, inside he’s really worried. But Chloe let’s out a massive sigh and gets to work. She puts in her earbuds so she can play her Dad’s mixtape on her phone whilst she’s working which tends to help with the stress (and also admittedly, makes everything seem a bit more badass. Still morally questionable but it’s helps her cope). She checks that everyone is ready to go and they are. They put on their mask and get into action.

They exit the car and go round to the trunk and grab their shotguns and duffle bags. They’re about to enter the bank as Chloe decides what to put on. “Mr. Blue Sky” by ELO sounds good to her. 

Things begin to kick off as Frank kicks opens the doors to the bank. Immediately everyone panics. The security guards go for their guns but Frank holds them up as does Rachel with the other security guard.

“EVERYBODY IN THE CORNER!” Frank yells, pointing his gun to the crowd.

He herds everyone into a corner of the bank. Rachel approaches the Bank Teller behind the counter, looking extremely scared and panicked. 

“You! Open up the safe!” she commands the Teller. 

The Teller does so as Chloe starts shooting out all the security cameras. Frank continues to keep the crowd controlled, gripping onto his gun tightly in case anyone tries anything. Once the vault was open and the cameras were out, stage two began. 

“Crow! You’re with me. Doe, you keep this crowd under control!” Frank instructed.

The two followed through with Frank’s orders as Chloe goes with Frank to the vault and Rachel keeps the crowd under control. Chloe and Frank rush into the vault, it’s full of safe deposit boxes and a few odd trolleys with dollar notes stacked on top. 

“You got what we need?” Chloe asked.

“Got it right here.” Frank answers.

He pulls out a massive power drill from one of the duffle bags and starts drilling into the deposit boxes. 

“How long we got, Crow?” Frank asked.

“I say we got a minute maximum.” Chloe answered.

“Right, start getting what you can off those trolleys!”

As quick as a flash, Chloe starts grabbing dollars off the trolley and stuffing them into her duffle bag. There’s got to be at least a thousand on these trolleys Chloe thinks to herself. It’s not long till Frank drills through the box, he quickly grabs everything inside before quickly moving onto the next. The clock ticks down as hearts start racing. This is the longest minute of all their lives. Rachel begins sweating badly, concentrating on the scared crowd keeping an eye on every detail, making sure no one has a trick up their sleeves. Frank begins to feel the heat as desperately tries to get as much money as he can. Chloe is the same but the music is keeping her going.

“Hey, hey, Mr. Blue. We’re so please to be with you.” she sings under her breath.

Frank turns his head to her, giving a rather odd look under his mask. Frank gets another box open and collects all the money from that. But their minute is up, the Police will be here any minute now and it’s time to get out of there. Frank shoves the power drill back into his duffle bag, zipping them up to not risk losing any money. He and Chloe race out of the safe and out of the bank. Rachel follows. They throw their duffle bags haphazardly into the trunk and get back into the car with their shotguns. They take their mask off to catch a massive quick gasp of fresh air before the action continues. Chloe passes her shotgun to the back of the car with Frank as she slams down onto the peddle and start driving off. 

Police Cars follow in hot pursuit, putting the group under heavy pressure. But Chloe is an expert driver. She successfully manages to pull off a few turns and curves that throw at least some of the cars off. But some are still hot their trail that Chloe struggles to shake off as she avoids some tight traffic. Frank puts his mask back on and leans out with his shotgun trying to shoot at the Police in the hopes they’ll be thrown off but not much luck. Chloe tries to find an off road entrance to the forest but nothing so far. Frank manages to knock one of the cars off course by shooting it but now they’re left with two cars. But Chloe has an idea. 

“You might want to buckle up for this one cause this is going to get pretty rough!” she yells out to Rachel and Frank.

Chloe speeds up the car, getting them a good amount of distance from the Police Cars. She makes a sharp turn onto the left side of the road, where the two Police Cars follow. She speeds up again making more room between them and the cops. She performs a 360 degree spin on the spot before speeding up as hard as she can, speeding towards one of the cars. Bracing for impact, she grips onto the wheel as tightly as she possibly can, almost as if she was going to rip it off. Rachel does the same with her seat and same for Frank holding onto the door. Chloe closes her eyes and…

SMASH!

She smashes into the left of the police car, pushing it off course and into the Police Car behind it. She keeps the car steady as she can, losing its momentum but still keeping straight on the road. The right of the car is smashed up but it’s a risk worth loosing. Before the Police Cars can reassess, she turns the car onto an off-road path into the forest as they disappear into the night.

A dark black sky lies over the forest of towering trees. Their only light being that of the moon light and the one headlight they’ve got working. Chloe calmly drives through the forest, trying to find a path back to the barn. She looks around to Rachel looking out the window, blankly. Every job is a emotionally draining on in the end but everyone is at least happy they did or that they’re at least still alive. Frank seems to just be mindlessly staring at the floor, probably feeling just as exhausted. 

Soon Chloe finds her way to the barn, outside the barn are several people and a very expensive and fancy car. Chloe parks the car in front of them as Rachel and Frank snap back into action. Chloe steps out of the car, blinded by the bright lights from the fancy car. She just about see’s who’s in front of them. None other than the rich kid himself Nathan Prescott and Max’s untrusty art teacher, Mr. Jefferson. Behind them are four very tough and gruff looking people, Nathan and Jefferson’s lackees no doubt. Chloe gives them both a unapologetically glare of disgust and hatred. Made all the more worse by Jefferson’s cocky smirk.

“Well, I take it this went well?” Jefferson asked.

“Yes. We have your money.” answered Chloe. 

Frank comes around with all the duffle bags of money they stole and hands them over to Jefferson. He looks into them very pleased. 

“There’s got to be a good one hundred, maybe two hundred thousand dollars in here.” said Jefferson.

He passes the bags to Nathan who has a look himself.

“Heh. This is all we need.” said Nathan. 

Chloe stared him down, Rachel was doing the same. Frank just looked away trying to hold back any feelings he had. Nathan is about to hand over the bags to one of the men behind him before Jefferson stops him. Nathan let’s out a frustrated sigh and pulls out three wads of cash which Jefferson takes off him. He flicks through the notes and hands one out to Chloe, Rachel and Frank each. 

“That should be about a thousand dollars each. Don’t spend it all at once.” he says before walking away. 

One of the men takes the car that was used for the heist away to dispose of it. Nathan, Jefferson and the rest of their goons get into the fancy car and drives of. All the while, Chloe flips them off behind her back. Once they’re all gone Chloe let’s out another massive sigh.

“I fucking hate this job…” Chloe groans.

“Join the club.” added Frank in agreement. 

“This was what it was. Let’s not talk again till we have to do another one of these.” 

Frank walks back to his RV but stops halfway there.

“Just leave your suits and that outside my RV. I’ll dispose of them soon enough.” 

Frank carries on, stepping into his RV and slamming the door behind him. Chloe and Rachel both change out of their gear, both completely shattered and just want to go to bed. Once they were changed back into their regular clothes it came time to part ways.

“Hey, just load your motorbike onto my truck and I’ll drive you back.” Chloe offers.

“I appreciate your kind sentiment but I think I’ll be fine.” Rachel respondes.

“Fair enough.”

Rachel climbs onto her bike.

“You think this is ever going to stop?” Chloe asks Rachel.

Rachel is silent for a moment.

“I hope so...We both know why we’re doing this though. As long as the Prescotts keep demanding money from us then we’ll have to keep doing this…” Rachel answered.

Rachel holds onto a moment of sadness. Looking down wistfully at her motorbike. She wants to get out of this situation as much as Chloe but they can’t. Not while the Prescotts are in power...Rachel turns to Chloe, giving her an optimistic smile.

“Let’s hope for a brighter future. Goodnight, Chloe.” said Rachel before riding off into the night.

Chloe climbs into her truck and drives home. She enjoys the silence as she drives home alone under the shining moonlight, breaking through the thinly veiled clouds. As bright street lights wash over her. Soon she reaches her house. She checks the time to see it’s about nine o’clock in the evening, not the worst time to get home though she doesn’t want to have a confrontation with David so she climbs on top of her truck and climbs through her bedroom window. Finally, her own safe haven. She smell what her mother had cooked for dinner, hoping there’s some left over she can scavenge late into the night. Chloe crouches down to open up a loose piece of wood in the floor. There is the remains of the other money she’s collected over the past few heist. She puts down her new wad of cash with the rest of money. She always find her super secret weed stash down there and after a night like this she definitely needs it. She rolls it into a joint and lights it up, putting some music to relax to as she begins to chill out and to try to forget what happened tonight.


	3. It's Just Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for the feedback and kudos from the first two chapters! I'm glad people are enjoying this fic and I hope they continue to enjoy as more chapters come out!
> 
> Song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JodPHplACCE

Soft morning light leaks into Max’s room accompanied by the sounds of birds softly tweeting. Max is fast asleep, enjoying the feeling of not having to wake up. She breathes softly as she enjoys every moment of her sleep. She wishes this moment could last forever.

 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

 

Max grumbles, trying to ignore the noise.

 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

 

Max has her eyes half open, muttering curse words under her breath. She quickly jumps out of bed and angrily opens the door to see it’s Kate standing there who flinches at Max’s sudden aggressiveness. Max takes a step back when she realises how she’s reacted.

 

“Oh, shit! Sorry! I didn’t know it was you, Kate!” Max says in a panic.

 

Max stumbles, being dizzy from how quickly she got out of bed. She holds her hands in her head to see Kate looking just as tired as she did.

 

“Sorry, Max. This may seem like a random question but by any chance is your phone dead?” Kate asks softly.

 

Max is confused until she looks to her bedside table seeing she forget to plug in the charger overnight.

 

“Aw, shit!” Max almost shouts, plugging the phone back in.

 

“Why? What’s going on? Is it an emergency?” Max blurts out, worried about why Kate was concerned about her phone.

 

“Oh no! Or I don’t think it is. Chloe just started sending constant messages to me, waking me up. Apparently she’s wants you to meet her at the Two Whales for breakfast? She says it’s on her.” Kate explains.

 

“On her? I didn’t think Chloe had the cash for that. I’ll let her know I’ll be there as soon as I can.” said Max.

 

“Okay. Does that mean I can go back to sleep?” ask Kate.

 

“Yeah, I’ll make sure she gets what she deserves for waking you up.” said Max.

Kate gives her a lazy thumbs up before slugging her way back to her room. Max hastily grabs some clothes from her wardrobe and gets dressed. She puts on a pair of jeans, white shirt and her beige jacket. She pulls out a portable charger from her draw and plugs in her phone before heading out.

 

Max manages to catch the bus to take her to the Two-Whales diner. The town is nice and quiet, quieter than usual. It’s about eight o’clock in the morning so hardly anyone is out and about. Max enjoys this time of day, even when she’s terribly tired. Max uses the bus ride to catch up on some sleep but the trip is short and she soon has to get off. She hopes the Two Whales’ coffee will be enough to wake her up.

 

Max enters the diner, being instantly hit by that hypnotising smell of sizzling bacon and the sound of cluttery. She looks to see all the usuals there: police officers, truckers, a Blackwell student or two, no Chloe though; late as usual. Max grabs a seat in their usual booth as she waits for her. Max begins to fall asleep again as she sits in the booth.

 

“Heh, had a rough night, eh?” says a familiar voice.

 

Max suddenly wakes up, looking up to see Joyce standing over her with her warm smile.

 

“O-Oh, sorry, Joyce...A lot of homework I had to get done last night…” Max explains.

 

“Well I’m glad it’s homework that’s keeping you up late at night. I know a lot of girls your age would be up doing a lot worse.” says Joyce.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Would you like some coffee to help wake you up?”

 

“Oh, yes. Please. I could really do with that right now.”

 

“Of course. Anything you want to order?”

 

“Uh, I think I’ll wait to order when Chloe gets-”

 

Speaking of the devil, Chloe enters the diner just as the words were leaving Max’s lips. She walks right up them and slides into the booth. She’s wearing her usual skull tank top with a red flannel over with her pair of ripped jeans.

 

“You were saying?” Chloe says, encouraging Max to finish.

 

“Uh...I think I’m ready to order now?” says Max.

 

“Alright, what will it be?” ask Joyce.

 

“Remember, it’s all on me.” Chloe reminds Max.

 

Joyce turns her head giving Chloe a look of disbelief.

 

“You’re paying for her? Where did this money come from?” Joyce ask fairly confrontationally.

 

“I found a sweet twenty dollars in a pair of my jeans!” Chloe explains.

 

“Uh-huh.” comments Joyce, not believing her story.

 

“What will it be then, Max?”

 

“I got to go with the Belgium Waffles. I think I’m addicted to them.” says Max.

 

“And I’ll have the Eggs and Bacon.” adds Chloe.

 

“I hope you’re also paying for yourself.” Joyce remarks to Chloe.

 

“Mother, am I anything less an upstanding citizen of society?” Chloe jokingly ask.

 

Joyce chooses not to answer and pours Max her cup of coffee. After taking a sip she let’s out a rather embarrassingly massive yawn to which Chloe laughs.

 

“C’mon, I was up all night doing stupid homework” Max responds in defense.

 

“It’s fine. You’re cute when you’re tired.” Chloe comments.

 

“Yeah. Urgh...School is killing me...But it’s nice to get away from it all. Thanks for inviting me out.”

 

“Hey, it’s no problem. What else am I doing to do? Just hang around the house all day smoking weed and try to see how much I could annoy David all day? Actually that does sound like a good idea.”

 

Max laughs. It’s not long till Joyce comes around with their food. Max’s stomach has just woken up and is ready to dive into some food, Chloe looks like she’s feeling the same way. But before Chloe could dig in Max snatches a piece of bacon off Chloe’s plate.

 

“Hey!” Chloe yells offended.

 

“That was for disturbing poor old Kate with your constant messaging.” Max says in defense.

“Aw, come on, that was the only way to get through to you.”

 

“Yeah, that’s true. I guess it’s kind of my fault for forgetting to plug in my phone.”

 

“Yeah, it hella is your fault.”

 

“Alright, fine. You win.”

 

Max hands Chloe back her bacon. Chloe chuckles over her small victory.

 

“And justice is restored.” Chloe remarks as she digs into her breakfast.

 

The two are silent as they demolish their breakfast. Both are in heavenly delight. There is no food that is or ever will be better than breakfast food.

 

“Hey, me, Kate, Dana and all that are going to the movies later. You should join us.” Max proposes.

 

“Hmm, I guess so? What are you going to see?” askes Chloe.

 

“Gravity. Warren’s really excited to go see it.”

 

“Isn’t the chick from Speed in it?”

 

“I think so?”

 

“Alright. I’ll come along. Besides, I like hanging out with your posse. They’re pretty cool.”

 

“Awesome! I’ll let them know you’re coming along!”

 

The two quickly finish devouring their breakfast, resulting in very satisfied stomachs. They remain in their booths though to allow their food to settle down, drinking more cups of coffee as they do. Max starts to feel more awake and more human as time goes on. They’re both enjoying the peaceful morning, Chloe especially after last night. But soon they decide it’s time to get going, Chloe pays for both their meals.

 

“I just hope you don’t get back as late as you did last night.” Joyce remarks.

 

Max looks at Chloe confused but Chloe brushes off the remark cooly, hoping Max will quickly forget about it. Chloe hands Joyce the twenty dollar note and both are about to leave but one of the Blackwell students there, Alyssa, stops Max and they both start talking. As they do, Chloe says she’s going to the bathroom. But she doesn’t, instead she sneakily opens up the kitchen door where she finds Joyce’s jacket hanging up. Chloe pulls out a few twenty dollar notes from her pocket and slips it into Joyce’s jacket. Besides, Chloe knows her mother needs the money more than her. Chloe goes back to Max before anyone could see her and the two leave the diner and climb into Chloe’s truck.

 

“So what adventures do to plan on taking us today then, Captain Price?” Max ask jokingly.

 

“When the film?” Chloe asked.

 

“Not till about six.”

 

“I don’t know. Wanna head out to the junkyard till then?”

 

“Sure! Maybe we’ll find some treasure while we’re up there.”

 

“I think this truck is the best piece of treasure I ever gotten from there.”

 

“Well I guess we gotta keep our expectations low.”

 

“Hey, don’t pretend you don’t this old heap ol’ junk.”

 

“It’s got it’s charms.”

 

Chloe gives Max a light bump on the arm as the two laugh. She starts up the car as William’s CD starts playing. It plays “Another Day” by Paul McCartney.

 

Chloe drives the truck out of the Blue Whales’ car park and starts driving towards the junkyard. The town is starting to wake up as more people are out on the streets. Max sits in the truck swaying her head and mouthing the words to the song. Chloe presents a warm smile as she watches Max. William would always play this song in the morning, it reminds her of all the sleepovers she and Max use to have. Where they’d wake up in her room after falling asleep on the sofa in the middle of their impossibly long movie marathons or if they were just up all night playing video games. And every morning they’d be treated to Joyce’s wonderful cooking.

 

They arrive at the Junkyard. The two get out of the trunk to observe over the land of old and forgotten junk. Max always found a strange intrigue with the junkyard. Whilst Chloe (and in turn Rachael) use the Junkyard as an escape from their lives (and so does Max in a way), she always finds it interesting looking at all these abandoned pieces of junk, thinking of what history it holds. It definitely has been a sight for many of Max’s photo opportunities. The two girls head toward their hideout.

 

Inside they find someone is already there, it’s Rachel who seems to be smoking something. She smiles as Chloe and Max enter.

 

“Well, well, well, looks like we got the whole trio here!” Rachel announces.

 

“Morning, Rach, you got some of that good stuff?” Chloe ask.

 

“Sure have. Want some?”

 

“Don’t mind if I do.”

 

Chloe takes the joint Rachel is offering and lights it up.

 

“Hey, Max, want some too?” Rachel offers.

 

“No thanks. I’m good to go.” Max declines.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Max’s got to keep up here good girl reputation at Blackwell. Something you and most definitely me have screwed up.” says Chloe.

 

“But really, it’s cool. More for us.”

 

Chloe takes a drag of her joint.

 

“God, that really hits the spot.”

 

Chloe takes a seat next to Rachel as does Max.

 

“So, how’s life been for you Max?” Rachel ask.

 

“Same old, same old. School, homework and some sleep if I’m lucky.” Max answers.

 

“What about you?”

 

“Same really.”

 

“I guess that’s life as a Blackwell student.”

 

“Well my life is pretty exciting. A lot of weed, a lot of rebellious shit, sometimes at home, sometimes I’m here and sometimes I’m hanging out in Max’s room. Isn’t that more exciting than what you Blackwell nerds are up?” Chloe says sarcastically.

 

“Heh. I guess we all live pretty boring lives.” comments Max.

 

“Yeah…” Chloe sighs, wishing that was the truth.

 

The three of them spend most of the day hanging out in their hideout talking about life whilst Chloe and Rachel run through their small weed supply. They also do some searching around the Junkyard for anything valuable (the most valuable thing ended up being a smashed up, empty bottle from the 70’s) as well as venturing out for the forest...then getting lost...then finding their way back. It soon came time for Max and Chloe to start heading for the cinema, Max did invite Rachel but she said she had planned to hang out with Justin and Trevor so they part ways.

 

They start driving towards the cinema which was on the other side of town. As the nights grow longer, the sun begins setting, it’s golden rays washed over the truck as it drives along the coast of Arcadia Bay. However, not all is nice as when the two stop in front of traffic to see a tiny Anti-Prescott protest going on by the Fishermen. Ever since the Prescotts brought the harbour, a lot of fishermen have been struggling to get by. However it’s not a massive protest and it seems no one is taking them seriously which breaks Max’s heart in a way. Every since she’s moved back to Arcadia Bay but she’s been met with constant reminders of the Prescott’s power. It seems like they own almost everything in Arcadia Bay and it seems to her that’s none done anybody any favours. More people seem to be just miserable and struggling to get by, all because of him. Chloe looks over sharing in Max’s distressed feelings. She knows too well the impact the Prescotts could have on a person’s life.

 

But the traffic lights change and they move along, soon they find themselves at the cinema in no time. It’s a rather small cinema with only two screens inside but it’s got that very warm, cozy feel to it. Chloe parks her car in the cinema’s car park and the two get out and head instead.

 

“Hey, this isn’t the kind of movie that’s going to fucked me up after smoking a load of weed?” Chloe whispers.

 

But Max just starts laughing, not knowing how to respond.

 

As they enter the lobby they see everyone waiting for them: Kate, Dana, Juliet and Warren. Warren is the first to notice them arriving as his face lights up.

 

“Hey! You made it!” Warren proclaims with excitement as he high fives Max and gives Chloe a fist bump.

 

Everyone else notices the two girls, Dana goes right in for a hug with Max.

 

“Oh my god! Max!” said Dana as she squeezes the oxygen out of Max’s body with her loving but tight hug.

 

She goes to hug Chloe which takes her very much by surprise.

“Hey, guys. You ready for the movie?” Max greets.

 

“Ready? Oh, I’ve been ready since I first saw the trailer. An edge of your seat thriller set out in space?!? What more could you want!” says Warren expressing his excitement.

 

“Yeah, I hear it’s meant to be pretty good.” says Juliet.

 

“Yeah! I’m looking forward to it!” adds Kate.

 

Chloe, after escaping Dana’s grasp joins up Max. Chloe see’s Kate who’s giving her a slight glare which reminds Chloe of her crimes.

 

“Ah...Yeah. Sorry about waking up Kate.” Chloe apologies.

 

“It’s okay, Chloe. I can forgive you.” Kate replies.

 

“Phew. I really don’t get on your bad list.” Chloe remarks.

 

“Trust me, if Kate doesn’t like you then you gotta be the worst person alive.” Juliet adds.

 

“Oh, yeah, you’ve fucked up bad if Kate’s upset with you.” Dana also adds.

 

“Well, I can’t really help that I’m so forgiving. It’s just who I am.” says Kate.

 

“Aw, Kate. I wish we would hang out more but I’m worried I’d ruin your kind purity.” Chloe remarks.

 

“Heh. Don’t worry, I think I can manage.” Kate adds.

 

Everyone shares a laugh, with Chloe giving Kate a light bump on the arm.

 

“Right, come on, Chloe. We better get our tickets and snacks.” says Max.

 

“Indeed we should. Want to get some of that sweet popcorn, no popcorn beats cinema popcorn.” Chloe adds.

 

The two walk over to the counter. The lobby is small but homely with red carpeting and dark blue, patterned wallpaper surrounding them. There’s a few leather armchairs around the sides of the room with tables with various outdated newspapers and magazines next to them. Max and Chloe go up to the counter which is being manned by only one employee. The counter is simple with a cash register and trays of candy to buy as well as a box of movie posters. Behind the counter is just a popcorn maker and a hot dog grill.

 

Max likes hanging out with her friends (though that should be a given). It’s weird to her in a way cause they’re all very different people but they still get along really well together. Even though Chloe doesn’t hang out with them much she’s still able to get along fine with them. It’s nice. The two purchase their tickets as well as two drinks and a large popcorn to share. They reunite with the group.

 

“Alright, come on! Let’s go see this sucker!” Warren exclaims; with everyone else having already bought their tickets and snacks.

 

But just as everyone was about to head into the screening, some people walked into the lobby. The group turn to see who it is and some their faces turn to disgust. It’s Victoria joined by her two “minions” as she calls them: Courtney and Taylor. Chloe attempts to usher Max (and in turn the rest of the group) to ignore her and enter the screening room but it’s too late. Victoria engages them into conflict.

 

“Well, well, well, if isn’t the losers club.” Victoria remarks.

 

This gets a laugh out of Taylor and Courtney. Chloe just growls and tries to ignore them but Victoria continues to poke further.

 

“Really though. I expected better from two of our own Vortex members than to be hanging around this lot.” Victoria adds further, clearing taking a jab at Dana and Juliet in particular.

 

But Juliet is quick to step in.

 

“Screw you, Vic. We’re out here to actually have fun, _actual fun_ , with some, _actual friends_.” Juliet spits back.

 

“Urgh. Whatever, I mean, I guess I should expected you to betray us like this. But Dana, I expected better from you. I mean, hanging out with little miss old preacher, this weird nerdy weirdo, old hipster retro Max and her dumb camera and drop-out Chloe here. Don’t think I forgot what you did to my homework.” rants Victoria.

 

Chloe chuckles at that callback.

 

“Aw, I’m touched you remember that.” Chloe remarks back.

 

“Come on, Victoria. Can’t you just leave us alone for once?” Max says, trying to bring some peace to this conflict.

 

“Fine. I’ll let you off the hook for now but don’t think I’m done. We’ll continue this next time.” Victoria states, with a few back-up “oohs” from both Taylor and Victoria.

 

As soon as Victoria has her back turned, Chloe flips them off.

 

“Come on, let’s not let her ruin this for us.” Dana says, trying to be optimistic.

 

Everybody starts shuffling into the screen.

 

“I swear if she sits anywhere near us, I’m going to throw so much popcorn at her.” adds Chloe.

 

They all find their seats in the screening and soon forget about their encounter with Victoria as they start getting excited for the filming (it also helps that she doesn’t seem to watching this film anyway.) After a few trailers and the movie begins...An hour and a half later and the group all leave the screening, all of them shaken but also amazed at the film they just watched. Chloe however seemed a bit more horrified.

 

“I’m just going to come right out and say it but: Fuck. Space.” Chloe proclaims.

 

“I never really thought of space being such a scary place.” Kate comments, quite shaken by the film.

 

“I’m with you there, Kate, I thought space was all fun and magical like in Star Wars.” Dana also adds.

 

“Well, I for one, loved it! The effects were amazing, the acting was great, the sound design, chilling as shit!” Warren expresses with all his joy.

 

“I should get you to write movie reviews for the newspaper. Yeah, it was good.” said Juliet.

 

“Yeah, I really liked it!” Max agrees.

 

They all leave the theatre, the Autumn early night sky has covered the town like a blanket. The stars sparkle brightly in the sky.

 

“Aw, geez, it’s pretty late. What you all doing?” Warren ask.

 

“Well, the night is still young so I’m going to see what mischief I can get up to ‘round town. You in Dana?” Juliet proposes.

 

“Oh, hell yes, sister!” says Dana.

 

“Okay. What about the rest of you?” Juliet ask.

 

“Uh, I think, I’ll head back to my dorm if that’s okay.” says Kate.

 

“No problem.” Juliet responds.

 

“Yeah, I think I’ll do the same.” Warren adds.

 

“I guess I will to. Head back to the dorm and do some homework all night.” Max also adds.

 

Max looks a little sadden that the day is over. But Chloe isn’t going to let that happen.

 

“Hey, why don’t you stay at my place tonight?” Chloe proposes.

 

“Yeah? Is that okay?” Max ask.

 

“Course it is, like my Mum is ever going to stay no to you. Plus there’s a free meal included.”

 

“Okay. Sure!”

 

Everyone says their goodbyes with various high fives, fist bumps and hugs involved as everyone goes their separate ways. Max and Chloe get into Chloe’s truck and drive off back to Chloe’s house.


	4. Living With The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Back again with another chapter! Thank you for the comments and kudos on the first three and I hope you enjoy this one! Two songs this time as well!
> 
> Song One - https://youtu.be/cYTmfieE8jI  
> Song Two - https://youtu.be/FTQbiNvZqaY

Chloe pulls up her truck outside of her house as her and Max got out of the truck. As they got out they were hit but the sudden brisk chill of the Autumn night. Things are definitely getting colder so the two made a beeline straight to the front door. Once they were inside, the smell of Joyce’s cooking immediately hit them and they were both ready to chow down on some food again. However, as much as Chloe would like it she decides she’d rather head straight upstairs after seeing someone she’d rather not see in her living room: her step-father, David Madsen. Chloe starts to walk up the stairs with Max following behind, they make it up a few steps before they’re interrupted.

“Think you can sneak upstairs before at least saying “hello”?” said Joyce.

Chloe let out a very frustrated sigh, rolling her eyes and reluctantly going back down with Max still following. They walk into the kitchen where Joyce is preparing her famous Salmon surprise. 

“I thought we were having pot roast?” Chloe comments.

“Well, I found some extra money in my pocket so I thought I’d buy the ingredients for my Salmon surprise instead.” Joyce answers. 

Joyce turns around to see Max standing behind Chloe in the doorway.

“Oh, hey, Max. I suppose you’ll be joining us? Don’t worry, I always end up making too many anyway so there’ll be enough for you.” says Joyce.

“Sure! I mean, how can I say no to your cooking?” replies Max.

Joyce smiles.

“Very well then. Though you two could help set up.” Joyce adds.

Max and Chloe begin setting up, grabbing the plates and cutlery and setting it out on the table. They see David’s just sitting on the couch watching the football on TV. Chloe and David get along like a Star Wars and a Star Trek fan...They don’t. Even when Max is around, David always tries to get into Chloe’s shit which can sometimes cause for some unpleasant scenes of shouting, insults and anger. The two try to keep neutral with him as best he can but sometimes that method doesn’t always work out with him, shit still gets started. 

Once the two finish setting up, dinner is ready. Joyce serves it up and everyone gathers round the table. The dinner is quiet, both due to everyone just enjoying the food which great as always but also to avoid any arguments. But soon Joyce gets some small talk going.  
“So...You two got up to any trouble today?” Joyce ask. 

Chloe doesn’t say anything so Max does.

“We just hung out and went to the cinema with some of my friends from Blackwell.” said Max.

“See anything good?”

“We saw Gravity. I liked it!”

“Yeah, I’ve been some good things about it. Don’t get to see many movies nowadays though with working at the Two-Whales Diner.”

“That sucks…”

“Well, at least it’s keeping a roof under our heads and food on the table.”

“Yeah. It’s good we got some people in this house helping out.” David butts in.

Chloe gave him a glare, seeing that as a jab at her. Chloe was about to say something but Max gives her a light kick from under the table, trying to discourage her. However, Max couldn’t stop David from further poking the bear.

“We still haven’t discussed why you were back so late last night.” says David.

Chloe strunk up. She already avoided this question once at the diner with Max but now there’s no sidetracking or escaping it here. A light sweat starts to cover Chloe as she looks at everyone staring at her, even Max who she lied to.

“My...My truck broke down on the way so I had to take it to the repair shop.” Chloe said as an excuse.

But David doesn’t buy it.

“Really? I thought you were some sort of expert mechanic or something.” David bit back. 

“Well, this time I couldn’t be assed to fix it myself and just got some guy to do it for me. It was just some faulty wiring anyway.” Chloe tries to explain.

“Uh-huh. And you paid for this repair yourself? For a broke, drop out you sure do seem to conveniently have a lot of money these days.”

Chloe starts to panic more. On the outside she appears calm and collected but on the inside she’s starting to freak out as David puts her under pressure again. This isn’t the first time he’s almost discovered her secret. Max starts to feel anxious in between the argument, she looks over to Joyce who seems to be feeling somewhat the same. 

“Come on, David, we can talk about this another time.” says Joyce trying to defuse the argument. 

“Yeah. Besides, I’m 18 now. I can come home anytime I fucking want.” Chloe snaps back.

“Chloe!” Joyce yells.

Chloe gets up and walks away. Normally she would try to have the last word but after everything, she felt too tired to attempt. Max was left there, with a furious David and a upset Joyce. Max excuses herself from the table and Joyce let’s her go, understanding how she feels. Max makes her way upstairs and into Chloe’s room where she finds her sitting on the edge of the bed, holding her head in her hands. Chloe looks up to see Max standing there.

“Sorry, Max...I couldn’t deal with him getting up in my shit again the for god knows how many times this week.” Chloe explains.

“It’s okay. Don’t think I’m not on your side in thinking that David is indeed a Step-Douche.” said Max.

Chloe let’s out a small laugh at that as Max sat besides Chloe on her bed. Chloe smiles as Max brings her arm around her, rubbing her arm. 

“Thanks, Max. You’ve always had my back. Even when you were miles away from me.” said Chloe.

“Of course. I’d never abandon you, Chloe.” says Max.

Chloe now has a big grin on her face, it was something Max never failed to do; make her smile. However, Chloe separates herself from Max, jumping off the bed. 

“Hey, you don’t mind if I take a quick shower? I think after a mixture of rummaging through garbage in the junkyard and fighting with Step-Douche often makes me feel dirty.” said Chloe.

“It’s no problem.” answers Max.

“Thanks. I won’t be long. Feel free to play some music whilst you wait.” says Chloe and she exits the room. 

Once Chloe was gone, Max got up to put some music on. She found Chloe had left her Dad’s CD on the side so Max put it on to relieve some nostalgia. As the CD starts playing on Chloe’s CD deck, Max began to look around Chloe’s room. Max had a terrible nosey habit of snooping around and here it was worse than ever. Max always trusted Chloe, she knew Chloe wouldn’t keep anything a secret from her but with Joyce and David saying she was back so late last night even though Chloe said they called her home earlier, something feels off. 

Max looks around her room finding many memories around the room: Chloe’s old phone that she and Max decorated, their height chart among other things. A pile of Max’s letters and photographs that she had sent to Chloe whilst in Seattle and well as a book called “The Bad Girrls Guide To Gunz”. This strikes as odd to Max that Chloe would have a book on using guns but she guesses maybe she’s just hoping to take one of David’s gun to have some...hopefully harmless fun. Or at least as harmless fun you can have with a gun.

But Max walks around the room she almost trips. She looks down to find one of Chloe’s shirts on top of a loose floorboard. Max goes to fix the wobbly floorboard but taking it up and putting it back in when she finds something she wouldn’t expect to see at all. The song “If You Leave Me Now” by Chicago comes on the CD as Max inspects under the floorboards to find wads of cash hidden away in Chloe’s room. She flicks through the money, there’s about a thousand dollars there. Max feels confused, what is all this money doing in Chloe’s room? Does her Mum know about it? Why is it being kept a secret? And where did it come from?

And as if by unfortunate timing, Chloe walks into the room. Wearing nothing but her underwear and T-Shirt as she rubs her pirate towel into her blue hair. 

“Ah, that feels so much better.” says Chloe, oblivious. 

But once Chloe moves the towl away from her head she sees a sight she really hoped she would never have to see. Max knelt over her secret stash, holding onto her stolen money. Anxiety filled Chloe, panicking and not sure what to say. There was no excuse this time, no talking her way out of this one. On one hand, Chloe is filled with panic, knowing her best friend has found out one of her worst secrets and that she has lied to her for song. But on the other hand, she kind of felt relieved. This was a secret she didn’t want to keep from Max but felt she had to but now she has a reason to explain to Max and to put an end to the lying.

But Chloe was just standing there, paralyzed. She was still putting words together on what to say but Max spoke up first. 

“Chloe. What the fuck is this?!?” said Max, rather angry. 

Chloe’s anxiety only drover further. Max was angry at her but understandably so.

“Look...I can explain everything…” Chloe manages to say.  
“What the hell is going on, Chloe?!? Your Mum is saying you weren’t back till late yesterday even though I saw you leave to go back home in the afternoon and now I find all this money hidden away!” Max rants.

“Look...This is...This is as bad as it looks...But you’ll understand why I...Well, why I lied to you. Just let me explain.” said Chloe.

She takes a seat on the edge of the bed and Max does so as well. Max may be angry at Chloe but if she’s honest with herself, she’s mostly just confused. She didn’t like that Chloe lied to her but she still wants to know why. Chloe draws out a long sigh, wishing she had a cigarette on her to help calm her nerves but she has to explain on her own.

“Where to start with all this…” Chloe wonders.

“Start from the beginning.” Max advises.

“Okay, so...About two years ago, not long after me and Rachel first met and became friends we tried to run away from Arcadia Bay. We tried to borrow money from Frank, you know, my drug dealer but he just gave us some shit about how he owes another guy some money or something like that. So we made the mistake of trying to borrow money from Nathan. It seemed easy at first, Rachel was already on the good side of the Vortex Club so seducing Nathan in giving us money was easy. We ended up borrowing loads off him and we were going to bail but for one reason or another we couldn’t and we ended up wasting our money for nothing. A month later and then Nathan comes along demanding for us to pay him back and let me tell you, when you fuck with one Prescott then you got the power of the whole town against you.”

Chloe stops for a moment, making sure Max was clear of everything going on. Max nods, getting the story so far.

“Things started getting messy...We owed the Prescotts badly. And so they told us how we could pay them back...They told us they had bigger plans for Arcadia Bay but they couldn’t do it with the money they had. They needed more. So they used us to perform...to basically perform heist…”

Max’s jaw drops. She thought the money could of been from something like selling drugs or maybe just small thefts. None of them were good thoughts but full on heist?!?

“And you just went along with it?!?” ask Max, even more confused.

“We didn’t have much choice. Of course our first answer was to tell them to go fuck themselves. Maybe even tell the police. But they had the upper hand on us. Sean Prescott, the asshole in charge of all this said that he might buy up the Two Whales if we refused...Said he might need to get rid of some members of staff if he did…”

Chloe was silent for a moment. Max’s confusion washes away as everything begins to make sense. Her heart breaks realising that Chloe’s doing this job only so her mother could stay in her job. Her job that she’s kept for so many years and can’t afford to loose...But Chloe pulls herself together and continues.

“He also threatened Rachel. Apparently he found out about her father and her...well...biological Mum. Threatened to release it and cause a massive scandal that would put her whole family in the shitter. Eventually Frank got roped in with the Prescotts and joined our crew and that’s what we’ve been doing for the past two years...We get together, pull a heist and then get a tiny cut from it.”

Chloe huffs in frustration. Max fully understands, putting a hand onto Chloe’s back, looking at her sorrowfully. Chloe continues:

“And you want to know what the best bit is? On top of this shit sundae is the precious little cherry on top. Your art teacher, Mr. Jefferson, is our heist planner.”

Max almost fell off the bed in shock. She takes several double takes as she can’t believe what Chloe is saying. Her own teacher? Someone she’s meant to look up to? Part of this whole scheme?!?

“What the fuck?!?” Max almost yells.

“How did they blackmail him?!?” Max adds.

“They didn’t. You ever notice how him and Nathan get along like good ol’ chums? Well, he’s close to the Prescott family and they actually let him organise the whole heist in exchange for his own private studio which is also where we plan our heist. Trust me, he may seem all cool and that on the outside but he’s just as shitty as the rest of the Prescotts. And that’s all there is to explain. I’m really fucking sorry, I lied to you, Max...I would say I’ve got my reasons but they’re more just excuses…” 

Chloe finishes explaining the whole story and sighs once more. She expects Max to get up and leave her but she doesn’t. Instead, Max wraps her arms around Chloe and embraces her into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry you’ve had to go through all that...I understand why you didn’t tell me…” says Max.

“Really? I just...I just didn’t want my life with you to be mixed up with this life...And there’s also the fact that I was pretty sure you hate me if you found out I going about holding up banks and shit…” says Chloe.

“Chloe...I would never hate you…”

“But I lied to you? And I’m also a fucking criminal!”

“But it’s not like you had much of a choice. It sucks you have to go through this but I’m glad you told me…I’m always going to be there for you, Chloe.”

Despite how awful Chloe is feeling, Max manages to make her smile.

“Thanks, Max. That seriously means alot to me. Look, nothing is going to change between us. I’m still going to be good old classic Chloe but you just know why I have to disappear sometimes.”

“Totally. I just wish you didn’t have to do it.”

“Yeah...Well, I guess I’m getting use to it in a way but I don’t know...It sucks but I get through it. I just have a sinking feeling that I might end up getting into real shit because of it.”

“And if you do, I’ll be there for you.”

“I’m not sure if I can ask you to do that. It’s not a lifestyle I recommend.”

“I don’t care. You’re my best friend, Chloe. I’m not going to let you go through it alone.”

Once again, Chloe smiles at Max. 

“Thank you, Max. Really.”

The two sit on the bed in silence for a while. Letting everything that has just happened sink in. But soon enough Chloe broke the silence.

“Want to play some old video games? I’m pretty sure my Playstation is around here somewhere.” Chloe proposes.

“Oh, boy, I could do with a big blast of nostalgia right now.” Max respondes.

And so Chloe gets off the bed to find her old Playstation 2 for her and Max to relive some childhood memories.

As the week goes on, everybody carries on with their lives. Max is still coming to terms with what Chloe had told her. It's even worse when she goes to class with Jefferson. He puts on his nice and caring persona but knowing what she knows now she realises at its all a facade. She's, of course, glad Chloe told her the truth but Max was struggling to come to terms with it despite how confident she felt about her feelings at the time. When Chloe first turned Max tried to show she still liked Chloe regardless and would support but as time went on...She realises she doesn't know how...She cares about Chloe so much and would never abandon her but she's just not sure what to do. Is there anything she could do to help Chloe? Make her feel better about anything? Just ignore? These questions have conflicted her for the past week and it's been very apparent that something's worrying her, especially by her friends.

“Max?” 

Max snaps out of the daydream she caught herself in. She's sitting in the quiet tea shop with a warm cup of tea in her hands. She's sitting opposite Kate on one of their tea dates on a Thursday afternoon. 

“You okay, Max? You've seemed very off all week.” Kate ask concerned.

Max shakes her head, trying to readjust herself to reality. 

“Oh...It's nothing.” Max answers.

But Kate raises a disbelieving eyebrow.

“Max, you know you can talk to me about anything.” says Kate.

“Yeah, I know...Sorry...It's just that...You ever really a close to someone, like really close, like super close to them? But then one day you find out something about them and there still the same in a way but don't really know how to deal with that thing about them?” Max explains.

“Wow, that's uh...Both very vague but also oddly specific. My advice though is to talk to whoever it is about that problem. Just talk it through and come to a compromise or something like that. Just get yourself to some sort of common ground or something like that.” 

Max smiles. 

“Thanks, Kate. What I'd do without a great friend with your great advice.” says Max.

“I'm not sure my advice is that great. It's just what I'd do in that situation.” adds Kate rubbing her arm.

“I guess that makes you a very smart person.”

Kate chuckles at that.

“Yeah. I guess you're right.”

The two girls finish their tea and head back to Blackwell to their dormitories. The two walk down the hallway back to their rooms. But on the way, one of the doors is opened up wide as a voice shouts from it.

“Hey! Max! Kate!” 

The two girls turn around to see it's Dana poking her head out the door. They both approach her.

“What's up, Dana?” says Max.

“I was wondering if you two are coming to the Vortex Club tomorrow night?” ask Dana.

Max rubs the back of her neck. It'd be nice to hang out with her friends but to a Vortex Club party of all places? Definitely not her scene; especially after what she's found out about one of their leaders. 

“I don't know, Dana…” says Max.

“Aw, come on! Sure the party's are normally pretty crappy but I'd love to see you two getting your groove on! Drinking and dancing, it'd be so much fun!” Dana persuades.

Max is still very unsure.

“I'm sorry, Dana. I don't really like those loud sort of parties. But we'll have to hang out another time!” Kate declines.

“That's okay, Kate. But Max, it'd be so much fun! I know! I'll invite Chloe along!” Dana proposes.

Max takes a step back. Knowing what she knows now she's not sure if this would be a good idea at all. Let alone be comfortable for her.

“I-I'm not sure, Dana.” says Max.

“Too late. I'm already texting her.” says another voice.

Max pokes her head into Dana’s room to find Juliet sitting on her couch texting Chloe.

“You've been in here listening to us this whole time?!?” says Max.

“I'm sorry. Journalists habits.” Juliet responds.

Max rolls her eyes.

“Maybe then. If Chloe’s coming.” says Max.

“Yay!” cheers Dana.

“Come on by before we head out and I'll give you a party proof makeover! Cause no offense, Max, the hipster look isn't looked at too kindly there.” Dana comments.

“Hey! I like my look. Okay, I'll try and make myself look somewhat party-like.” adds Max.

“You got it, girl! See ya tomorrow!” says Dana, shutting the door.

Max sighs as her and Kate return back to their rooms. Chloe ends up agreeing to come to the party but wants to meet up with Max before going in. The next day, Max goes to Dana’s room to head over to the party. Max is dressed up in a black cardigan, white button up shirt, black skinny jeans and her nicest pair of black shiny shoes. She knocks on Dana’s door and Dana answers. Dana’s dressed up in a fancy purple vest, skinny jeans and leather high heel boots.

“Max! Looking good! You ready to party?” Dana greets.

“As ready as I'll ever be.” Max replies.

“That's the spirit! Come on, let's go!”

Dana leaves her room with Juliet following, wearing a blue dress with her black leather jacket over it and tall black boots. 

“Ready to join the Vortex Cult?” ask Juliet.

“Aren't you a part of this cult too?” Max replies back.

“Gotta get in on where the news it at.”

The three of them back their way over from the Dormitories over to the Blackwell Swimming Pool where the party is being held. They reach the entrance but Max splits off from Dana and Juliet. 

“Hey, I'm gonna meet Chloe in the car park. You two go ahead, I'll meet you inside.” says Max as she heads off.

She goes to the car park where she found Chloe waiting, cigarette in hand standing by her truck. She has the door open with the speakers blasting out music on full volume. It's playing “Africa” by Toto. Max looks to see Chloe has made somewhat of an effort to make herself look fancy. She's wearing her usual jeans and boots but with a plain white shirt and a tacky blazer over the top with one of the sleeves slightly torn. Chloe waves Max over.

“Well, if it isn't Maxwell’s Silver Hammer herself about to loose her Vortex Club virginity.” Chloe greets.

“I guess it seems that way.” says Max.

“I've only been to two of these. Both shit. Me and Rachel only went for the free drugs and alcohol that Wells just so happens to have a blind eye on.”

“Yeah…”

Max looks at the floor, looking conflicted. Chloe throws her cigarette to the ground, looking at Max concerned.

“Hey, what's wrong?” ask Chloe.

“I'm just...What you told me last week about you doing those heist. I don't hate you for doing it, it sucks but I know you haven't got a choice. It's just...What am I meant to do about it? Is there anything I can do to help or-” 

But Chloe hushes Max.

“Max, you really shouldn't worry about this. It may seem dangerous but look, I've been doing this for two years and I've been doing fine with it. I don't like it but I find my own fun with it. Or at least the most fun I can have it. To be honest, I kind of use it to take out my anger on the world. It's kind of a coping mechanism since Dad...Look, I don't know want you to worry about it, Max. Your job in all this is to just giving me a taste of a normal life. Just having fun and chatting shit with my best friend. That's all I ask of you.” Chloe explains.

Max nods.

“Yeah...I guess so...Just me and my stupid anxiety…” says Max.

“Your anxiety isn't stupid. I get why you're worried. But let's try and have some fun. I mean, I'm going to a party with the guy who's technical is my “boss” but...Lets just get wasted.” say Chloe.

“You sure you want to go to this party? I'd thought you wouldn't be comfortable with Nathan there?”

“Nathan doesn't scare me. It'll be fine, don't worry. Besides I've got my number one girl to back me up.”

Max cracks a smile as the two head on into the swimming pool. They enter the swimming pool to a crowded scene. Flashing, colourful lights assault the room as part goers dance to the music being played by DJ Doomsday. But the party seems a lot more extravagant than Max would think it'd be. Dancers dance on top of safety mats, the drinks on display are very high class and expensive looking. Chloe looks on in disgust. Is this what her hard work is paying for? Among the sea of people, Max spots Dana and Juliet. The two head over to them.

“Hey!” Max yells over the hammering music.

Dana looks over with a massive smile plastered over her face.

“Max! Chloe! Look at this party! The Vortex Club has really gone all in on this!” Dana yells back.

“Yeah. How do they get this much money for their stupid parties?” Juliet questions.

“Who knows.” says Chloe calmly.

“Anyway, your first party, Max! How are you finding it?” Dana ask.

Max is struggling to come up with the best words to describe. She eventfully does.

“Loud.” says Max.

“Well, hello there!” intervenes a new voice.

Everyone turns to see Rachel there, dressed in her normal attire surprisingly.

“Rachel! What are you doing here? I mean, I'm glad you're here but I thought you hated these parties?” Chloe ask.

“I do. I just have nothing better to do.” Rachel answers.

“What about you?” she ask back.

“Same reason. Plus Ms. Lois Lane here asked me to come along.” Chloe answers.

“Dana’s idea.” Juliet adds, passing the blames.

The five of them start talking and catching up with each other when they're approached by a big, muscular man. The bouncer for the VIP entrance.

“You're invited into the VIP entrance.” the Bouncer announces.

Everyone looks on puzzled. Dana and Juliet were already members so they're confused on why they're being told they're invited to somewhere they can already go to. But Chloe and Rachel look at each other knowing what this means as does Max. Nathan wants to speak to them.

“So, you coming or what?” the Bouncer ask.

Chloe shrugs.

“I guess we'll have to.” she says. 

The Bouncer escorts them to behind the curtain where the VIP section is. The VIP section serves as a way for Nathan to further show off his cash. Luxury couches and chairs for members to sit on, a high class bar with expensive alcoholic drinks with a professional bartender mixing up all types of drinks, it made both Chloe and Rachel feel sick. As the five walk in some heads turn, clearly some of the Vortex Club members weren't told about their invite, especially Victoria.

“Uh, what are you doing here? This section is VIP members only. You know, important people.” snarks Victoria, strutting over to them.

“We were important enough to get formerly escorted here.” Chloe remarks.

“Who the fuck invited you then?” 

“I did.” says another voice.

Everyone turns their heads as Nathan walks up to them, drink in hand. Victoria turns to Nathan very confused.

“Umm...Why?” Victoria ask.

“For shits and giggles. Just want to see how the people in cheap seats embarrass themselves in front of the actual smart and cool people.” Nathan explains.

“Oooh, okay. That could be fun!” says Victoria, chuckling menacing.

“Uh...We're right here.” Chloe points out.

“Also, some of us already members?” Rachel also points out.

Victoria stops chuckling as Nathan turns to them. 

“You got something to say then say it to my face.” Nathan threatens.

Chloe and Rachel look at each other, knowing that this his way of getting them to talk to him.

“Alright then.” says Chloe, walking over to him with Rachel.

This leaves Max with Dana and Juliet.

“So, Max, tried any alcohol before?” Dana ask.

“Uh...Not really?” answers Max.

“Well, you're going to be in for a helluva time! Come on!” says Dana pulling Max along to the bar with Juliet following.

Nathan brings Chloe and Rachel over to a quieter corner of the the VIP section. No one is there and no one can listen in on them.

“We got another job for you two. Meeting’s tomorrow at 12 at the usual place. Don't. Be. Late.” says Nathan before storming back to the rest of the party.

Chloe and Rachel both flip him off behind his back.

“Fuck this shit, man…” says Chloe.

“Ditto.” says Rachel.

“C’mon, let's see what kind of trouble Dana and Juliet is getting Max into.”

The two girls walk over to the bar where Max, Dana and Juliet are hanging out, all with drinks in hand.

“Mmm, these aren't actually bad.” comments Juliet.

“Oh, yeah! These are great!” adds Dana.

“They must be if Max is drinking it. Hey Max, whatcha drinking?” ask Chloe.

“It's a Pina Colada. It's not bad actually. Dana ordered it for me.” says Max.

“Max, I thought if anyone would be introducing you to the world of alcohol it'd be me. But I suppose Dana is a decent inductor.” says Chloe.

Chloe clicks her fingers to signal the bartender.

“Hey, get me and my friend, Rachel, here the hardest alcohol you have.” she orders. 

The bartender pours their drinks.

“I think we're going to need this…” remarks Chloe.

Max looks her at, understanding what's going on.

“Hard day at the office coming up?” Max ask.

“Yup.” Chloe respondes.

Rachel looks over to Max puzzled. Wondering if Max knew about them. But she doesn't say anything as the bartender hands them their drinks.

“To the Prescotts, to the Vortex Club, to...whatever…” Chloe toasts.

Chloe clanks her glass with everyone else's before downing her drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! This is a little updated bit for new readers or any readers reading back to say I'm on a short break from this and my other fan fiction (Run From The Empire) during the holidays so I'll be back with a new chapter by the first week of January hopefully!


	5. The Next Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm back! I mentioned this is my other fan fiction and added it to the notes of the last chapter to this but I went on a break for writing on here for the holidays. However, that didn't last too long for me cause now I've finished College for this terms and I have way too much time on my hands so I thought I'd just come back and write some more which I have missed! So without hesitation, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Chapter Song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic

The next morning, Chloe finds herself in bed with Max in Max’s dorm room. Seems like Chloe had crashed at Max’s the night before. A headache was pounding hard on head; this was the worst thing about partying hard: the hangover the next day. She didn’t want to move, it didn’t seem like she had much choice anyway with Max laying over her, trying to stay onto her one person bed. She looks at Max, fast asleep and breathing lightly, her chest slowly rising up and down. Chloe always thinks Max looks adorable when she’s sleeping. She smiles as she watches Max sleeping softly. Chloe tries to find her phone only to notice she’s still wearing her clothes from last night. She pulls her phone out to see if she’s missed anything. Aside from a few notifications from tagged statues and photos from last night’s party, she’s received two text. One was from her Mum, asking her to text her if was coming home last night which obviously did not happen. The other was Rachel asking if Chloe wanted to grab breakfast before the meeting...Oh, shit! The meeting!

 

Chloe looks to find it’s 11:34, she needs to get going. Chloe, regrettably, moves Max off her and leaps out of bed. Thankfully, she didn’t wake her up, but was also sad she couldn’t explain why she had to go. Chloe rushes out of the room, despite how much her head wants her to just take it slow, and straight to the car park and into her truck. She drives as fast she could (without getting pulled over by the Police) to the meeting spot, the old barn. 

 

She arrives at the barn, only five minutes before the meeting starts. She gets out of the car, rubbing her head after her headache has worsen. She walks inside the old barn. The inside of the barn was absolutely dirty and dusty. Hay lying beneath her feet, surrounded by rotten rood with the only light coming from gaps in the barn’s walls and roof. She heads over to where one of the Thugs from the last heist was standing. 

 

Chloe didn’t really like hanging around these Thugs that Jefferson hired. Sure, she did use to hang out with a lot of shady people and criminals back when she was younger and when she first met Rachel. But these Thugs were nothing like who she hung out with, most of who she hung out with were drug dealers but she was pretty sure these guys were straight up murderers and have done so many things she’d rather not think about. Luckily, she hardly ever needed to talk to them. The Thug looks at her, nods and opens up a hatch door on the group which opens up to their secret base of operations. 

 

Chloe walks down the stairs and into the cold, steel corridor with the heavy metallic door on the other end, locked with a pin code. Chloe walks up to it and punches in the pincode for the door: “542”. She walks into the underground bunker and into the main room. Jefferson’s own personal photography studio. All the latest and highest tech you could ask for in this industry was all there. But this is also where the Heist Crew meets up for their Heist planning. 

 

A massive table is set out in the middle of the room, with any other furniture that’d normally be in the studio set to the side. At the table was Rachel and Frank, both sitting away from each other. Rachel was on her phone whilst Frank was just blankly staring at the wall.  In the middle of the table was a map of what looks like a highway as well as a box full of toy cars and figures. Rachel looks up from her phone to see Chloe has just arrived. 

 

“I take it you decline my breakfast offer?” said Rachel sarcastically with a smirk.

 

“Sorry! I slept in. Last night was hella crazy.” explains Chloe, taking a seat next to Rachel. 

 

“It’s okay. How are you feeling?”

 

“Like fucking hell…”

 

“Shit. Looks like we better patch you up after this.”

 

“Yeah. Let’s find out what crazy life threatening scheme Jeffershit and Pres-” 

 

But as if they could hear her, Jefferson and Nathan enter the room followed by two thugs. The Two Thugs stand by the door whilst Nathan stands by the wall. Jefferson stands among everyone in front of the table, trying his best to show off his power.

 

“Thank you all for being here on time. Let’s get straight to the point.” begins Jeffersons. 

 

Jefferson goes into the box of toy cars and figures where he pulls out a truck.

 

“Trucks. They’re handy things, they can carry a lot of things. Food, shopping,-”

 

“Yes. We know what a truck is.” remarks Chloe.

 

Jefferson throws her a disapproving look.

 

“As I was saying...They can carry a lot of things including gold. Gold that we can sell on the market and make millions.” 

 

Chloe rolls her eyes. As cute as she finds it that Jefferson likes to demonstrate and explain his plans with little toys, it still frustrates her that she still has to be a part of this lifestyle and be involved in meetings like this. Despite it being two years, it still feels so surreal to her…

 

“Here’s the plan. We’ve got word that a truck’s going to be passing a freeway near Arcadia Bay so here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to hijack it.”

 

Jefferson pulls out two figures and a police motorbike. He explains the plan whilst showing the actions on the map.

 

“Here’s the plan. The truck is come along this way but we need to get it to stop to take it over, but we got to catch the drivers off guard. So, Rachel, you come along here where you’ll be disguised as a Traffic Warden. You’ll need to get this truck to pull over in this area here. Chloe and Frank, you’ll be waiting in that area. Rachel will use her acting talents to convince these Drivers to get out of the truck and on that point, Chloe and Frank will take over. Rachel will take care of the guards and escape on the Police Motorbike we’ll be providing her with. Only problem is that the Police won’t be far behind this truck so you’ll need to get them off your back.”

 

“A high speed pursuit in a typically slow moving vehicle? Just like Speed.” Chloe interjects. 

 

Jefferson scoffs.

 

“This isn’t one of your silly little action films.” he adds.

 

“We’ll have two cars waiting, hidden at the old burnt down Mill. Once you two have lost the cops, load up the cars with as much gold as you can. These will be specially designed for you to carry a certain amount without slowing down. Now...are we all clear?” 

 

Everyone nods.

 

“Good. We’ll have my guys take care of getting everything, just show up.”

 

Everyone gets up and waste no time leaving. Chloe and Rachel decide to go hang out in the Junkyard, like the Queens of the trash that they are. Once they're there, they start venting off their feelings from the meeting. 

 

“Jesus Christ...Hijacking a truck full of gold…” Chloe expresses. Both her and Rachel are sitting on top of the abandoned School Bus.

 

“I know right. We've never done anything this big.” adds Rachel.

 

“It ain't going to be fun, that's for sure. At least you got the easy part.”

 

“Easy part?” 

 

“Well, you act on stage all the time.”

 

“Yeah, except if I mess up I won't risk being, at best, arrested and sent to prison.”

 

“True...I'm just glad the Feds haven't caught on.”

 

“Or at least that's how it seems from our perspective…”

 

“Shit, you're right…”

 

There’s a moment of silence as they both reflect on what's to come. Rachel was right, this was their biggest heist yet. And it's so soon after the last one too. It was nerve racking. Chloe needs a distraction and luckily she gets one as her phone buzzes, showing a text from Max who has only just gotten up asking where she is. Chloe texts Max back, explaining why, but then she realises Rachel doesn't know that Max knows so she breaks the silence.

 

“I told Max about what we do…” said Chloe.

 

Rachel’s head snaps to Chloe, eyes widen and jaw dropped. 

 

“What?!?” She almost yells.

 

“I-I didn't have a choice! She found my money in the floorboards!” Chloe says in defence.

 

“B-but this meant to be top secret Chloe?!? You couldn't of said something else?” 

 

“I don't know...I panicked and I didn't want to keep lying to her...She's one of my closest friends. She won't tell anyone! I swear!” 

 

Rachel let out a massive sigh and calms herself.

 

“Okay...Sorry. Max doesn't seem like the type to snitch anyway.” said Rachel.

 

“Of course she wouldn't! She never would. I've known her for these years and sure, I've not actually seen her in five years and her hipster levels have turned up to 11 but she's still good ol’ Max. I'd trust her with my life, dude.” expresses Chloe.

 

“Yeah. You two are really close.”

 

“We're hella close.”

 

“Heh. You can say that again.”

 

“Huh. What do you mean?”

 

“You two got something really strong between you. I can tell.”

 

“I'm still confused?”

 

“You'll get it eventually.”

 

“Alright. Trust none other than Rachel Amber to be mysterious or cryptic as ever.”

 

“Oh, shut up, you!”

 

Rachel lightly nudges Chloe’s arm as the two laugh. A couple of hours later and the two head back to their respected homes. Chloe comes home to an empty house, with both David and Joyce at work. She goes upstairs and decides to mellow out. Though despite hanging out with Rachel to take the weight of shitty life off her for a while, all the thoughts start coming back as one thing stays in her head: William. She goes up to here room, lays down on her bed, lights up a cigarette and plays the only song that seems to represent how she feels from her Dad’s CD: “Wish You Were Here” by Pink Floyd.

 

As she lies on her bed alone, she reminisce about her father. It’s been five years since she lost him but it hardly feels like that to her. She’s still hurting as much as she did when she first heard the news about it. She has so many wonderful memories about him, how he was the kindest and most caring person to ever be in her life. Memories of baking cookies with him and Joyce, memories of all the times he took them out to trips, memories of all the trips they were planning that never happened...Chloe looks up at her ceiling wondering...What would he think if could see her now? Maybe he’d like her new punk and rebellious look, maybe she wouldn’t feel she needed to be this way...or maybe he’d be upset by the choices she’s made...How she’s become no more than a crook working for the Prescotts. But it’s not like there’s anything she could do about it. Right? No, there wasn’t...If she tried to quit her mother would be out of a job and couldn’t bare to see her suffer like that...Despite all their fights and arguments…But how she wishes her Dad was still with her now...Maybe she wouldn’t even be in this mess...

 

_ “We’re just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl. Year after year…” _

 

A few days later, only a day before the heist, Chloe was hanging out once again in the Two Whales diners. Accompanied by Max, Rachel, Kate and Dana.

 

“...And then I said “you shouldn’t of hit on my date and drank my beer.” then I kicked him in the balls and ran away.” said Rachel, finishing her story.

 

“Anyway, that’s why I’m banned from that bar.” 

 

“What about your date?” ask Kate.

 

“She said it was a nice date but said she couldn’t handle my wild lifestyle so it never really went anyway. She was a nice girl though.” 

 

“We must be doing pretty well to survive your wild lifestyle yet.” said Max.

 

“Trust me. You’ve ain’t anything of Rachel’s real wild side. She really gets WILD. Got a real FIRE to her.” says Chloe.

 

Rachel groans at her not so subtle reference. Joyce comes along handing everyone their plates of food as they all start digging in. The five girls decided to meet up and have dinner together, Chloe and Rachel definitely felt like they could use with a distraction considering what’s to come tomorrow for them. No one was speaking as they couldn’t help but enjoy their food, no Blackwell student (or any resident of Arcadia Bay or that instance) could resist the delicious but homely taste of Two Whales Diner food. But something begins to distract Chloe. She looks a few booth down to see a man sitting alone in one of the booths. He’s wearing a black suit and wearing sunglasses reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee. This wouldn’t be a remotely interesting sight to most people, he just seems like a generic businessman. But with what’s to come the next day, Chloe’s anxiety is at an all time high and she grows paranoid of this man. Could he be a FBI agent? Was he watching them?!? He probably wasn’t but his presence is making Chloe uneasy.

 

“Didn’t realise that your dating life was so insane though. Yet again, you must have people fawning all over you.” comments Dana.

 

Chloe snaps back to the conversation. She looks back at the booth to see the man leaving. Maybe he wasn’t who Chloe thought he was…

 

“Yeah. Some have been good, some have been...oh god, I don’t want to think about it...I know I’ve definitely had one or two “Eliots” in my cases...” answers Rachel.

 

“Oh god, don’t even remind me...So glad I got his ass kicked out of Blackwell.” replies Chloe, still slightly shaken by her anxieties. 

 

“But come on, you’re trying to imply a hot cheerleader like you isn’t getting fawn over all the time?” Rachel askes Dana.

 

“Heh. Yeah, I’ve certainly had some of that going on. What about you, Max and Kate? Surely some boys like the quiet girl type you both have. Or girls even.” says Dana.

 

“Oh no. I’ve not really had any experiences with that.” answers Kate.

 

“Ditto.” adds Max.

 

“What? No even Warren?” ask Dana. 

 

“No. Me and him are just friends.”

“Fair. Anyway, did you hear the Vortex Club is throwing a Halloween party?” ask Dana.

 

“No. But I can imagine how shitty it’s probably going to be.” remarks Rachel.

 

“It’ll probably be some fun though! All of us dressing up and partying ‘round!” 

 

“So the same as every Vortex Club party but in cosplay?”

 

“Come on, Rachel! It’ll be so much fun! What about you Max? You’ve been to one party so surely you’ll be down for another!”

 

“I don’t know, Dana. I’ll think about it.” answers Max.

 

Dana goes on to try and convince Kate when Max notices Chloe isn’t talking much. She turns to her looking blankly out the window. This isn’t the first time Max has seen Chloe like this but now she knows why. She lightly tugs at Chloe’s jacket sleeve to draw her attention. Chloe turns to her, seeing Max’s worrying eyes.

 

“You okay?” Max quietly ask.

 

Chloe shakes her head and rubs her face.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Chloe answers.

 

“Hey Chloe, what about you?” Dana asks.

 

“Sure. Long as I can dress up as Sean Prescott as a vampire. It’d be the perfect metaphor.” remarks Chloe.

 

A few giggles erupt from the booth as the girl’s continue to enjoy their dinner. By the time they finish and leave it is night time. Rachel heads back to her house on her motorbike. Chloe drives Max back to the campus; she offers Kate and Dana a ride but they decline, wanting to have a quiet walk back instead. Chloe’s rusty ol’ truck pulls into the Blackwell car park to drop Max off but she’s reluctant to leave and Chloe knows why.

 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. I’m just a bit nervous but yet again I always am before a job like this…” says Chloe to Max, trying to be reassuring as possible.

 

“I’m just so worried about you. Now that I know you do this for a living…” explains Max.

 

“Don’t be. I can handle myself. I’ve been doing this for two year, remember?” 

 

“I know just...Just come back in one piece.”

“I’ll try.”

 

Chloe gives Max a nervous grin before Max pulls her in for a tight hug. As much as it took her by surprise, she soon accepts it and wraps her arms around her. They hug for a long moment, Max fearing this would be the last time she’d see her with Chloe trying to assure it wouldn’t be. To try and confirm this, Chloe gives Max a light kiss on the forehead. Max pulls away from the hug, shocked and blushing. Hard. Why did Chloe do this?!? Max thinks to herself. She’s confused before thinking that this must just be a friendly gesture that all friends do. Right? Chloe starts laughing.

 

“Oh my god, you should see your face. I guess a girl’s done that to you before?” Chloe remarks.

 

“N-No.” Max stutters, flustered.

 

“I’ll see you soon, Caulfield.” says Chloe.

 

Max gets out of Chloe’s truck and waves her goodbye as she drives off, still very much flustered. Max walks back to her dorm but still with a lingering dred. She trust that Chloe would get out safely but what if not this time? What if this is the time she doesn’t make it? Max does all she can to not think those thoughts but only time could truly assure her. All she could do was hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be out next week. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed your holidays and I wish you all a happy new year!


	6. Another Day At The Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> Chapter Song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXJhDltzYVQ

It’s the day of the heist. Chloe once again goes through all the anxieties and the emotions leading up to it and now she’s ready. She finds herself hiding behind a bush on the outskirts of the forest by the highway which is a few miles away from Arcadia Bay. She hides there with Frank, both of whom are wearing boiler suits like the last heist. However their mask this time just consist of a pair of sunglasses, a bandana and a baseball cap. They’re both carrying basic pistols, hoping to have no uplose action themselves. Frank has a duffle bag with him but this bag is carrying C4 to blow up the back doors to the truck. She watches all the different cars whizzing past them. She tries to play an old game she use to play with her Dad to help calm herself where they could make up stories about people on the highway based on what the car looked like. It was somewhat working but the anxiety of a heist is always too much for her. She begins to sweat nervously, Jefferson predicted that Rachel would be stopping the truck in about two minutes. The agonising wait makes each minute feel like an hour. She turns to Frank who once again just tries to appear calm despite his eyes showing other wise. She notices his hand shaking. She can’t really blame Frank for feeling so nervous, it always is. She starts to wonder if the Prescotts will ever have enough money.

Meanwhile, further down the highway, Rachel is waiting for the truck to arrive. She’s sitting on the police bike that Jefferson and co somehow required. She was dressed up in a beige police uniform with black boots as well as a white motorcycle helmet and dark black sunglasses to help try to obscure her identity somewhat. She’s also equipped with a batton in case she needs to take them out. She breathes in and out slowly, running through the many drama warm ups she would go through before a performance. Granted this was nothing compared to a typical drama performance. At least if she failed one of them the worst she get is a bad grade and some embarrassment, not a possible life sentence. Even her self confidence can’t make her feel any better on days like this. Regardless, she tries to push on. 

She looks in her side mirror to see the truck approaching. It’s not huge, but it’s still pretty big and very well armoured. It’s dark green with tinted black windows. As the truck passes her, she radios in to Chloe and Frank with the hand radio on her bike.

“The treasure chest is coming up. Get ready.” she speaks into it.

She chases after it whilst switching on the police sirens on her bike. Chloe and Frank hear the whooping sirens in the far distance. They get themselves ready for action. Rachel chases down the truck which seems fairly stubborn to stop. Worried that the truck is going to pass Chloe and Frank she pursues it further. Her tactic seems to work as the truck slows down and pulls up to the side only a few metres away from Chloe and Franks position. The two move up towards the truck as Rachel pulls up alongside it. She takes a deep breathe before getting off.

“Okay, Rachel…” she says under her breath.

“Showtime.”

She gets into character as she climbs off the motorbike, confidently marching towards the window of the truck. She knocks on it as the driver rolls it down. Inside are two men, both dressed in uniform and both very annoyed.

“What seems to be the problem, officer…” The Driver grumbles.

“Do you realise how fast you were going?” Rachel snaps at him.

“I don't know. But I'm sure we were fine.”

“Nope. You were going at 67 miles per hour on a 60 only highway.”

Though that's a complete lie, Rachel just made that up in her head. The driver rolls his eyes.

“Great. Who cares? We got a tight schedule so if don't mind-”

The driver is about to roll up the window but Rachel grabs onto his arm, tight, before he can.

“Listen here, buddy, that may not seem much to you but the law is the law.” she spits at him.

The driver tries to pull his arm away but Rachel’s got a tight grip on him. He looks at her shocked but also confused when he examines her face.

“Hey, aren't you a little young to be a cop?” the driver asks.

“Heh. Nice try. But compliments aren't gonna work on me.” Rachel rebuttals.

“I wasn't-”

“I'm gonna need to ask you and your friend there to step out of the vehicle.”

“What?!?”

Chloe and Frank watch on from the brushes. Crouching their nervous with hearts pounding heavily. The call for action could be any second for them but they don't know when. In fact, they still got to worry about Rachel succeeding. Chloe prepares herself but getting out a mini CD player and putting her Dad’s CD in there. Frank notices and looks at her puzzled.

“What's with the CD player?” he asks.

“It's a little thing to help me focus.” Chloe answers, too worried about Rachel to care what he thinks.

“You're fucking weird, Price…”

Back with Rachel at the truck, she's starting to go grow anxious as the two men are refusing to cooperate. However, she doesn't let it show. She can't let it show.

“You heard me. Step out of the vehicle.” she demands.

“Listen here, we're on a tight schedule here. We got to get to Portland in three hours.” the driver explains.

“You'll have time to get there if you cooperate.”

“Are you serious? I-”

But the driver is stopped by his partner.

“Johnny, listen. Let's just do what she ask and then we can keep moving.” says his partner.

The driver mutters curses under his breath before reluctantly getting out of the truck along with his partner. The path is clear.

“I'm gonna file a complaint to your department, you hear?” the Driver rants.

“Uh-huh. Don't worry, this won't take long.” Rachel ensures them.

Now Rachel has the driver and his partner where she wants them, it's time for Chloe and Frank to strike. They two look at each other and nod. They sprint out of the bushes heading directly into the truck. Frank getting into the passenger seat and Chloe in the driver seat. The Driver sees them.

“HEY!” he yells.

Chloe is about to start the truck but before she does, she slaps down the CD player on the dashboard and press play as it plays “Let’s Go Crazy” by Prince. The driver tries to push past Rachel to get to the truck but she quickly swipes out her batton and swats him round the face with it, causing him to collide head first into the truck, knocking him out. Chloe has trouble hot wiring the truck, praying that Rachel can get them off her back. The driver’s partner pulls out his gun and shoots it. Rachel hits his hand with her baton where the bullet grazes her shoulder. She's hurt but manages to hit the baton straight into the partners stomach before kicking him to the ground. At that point Chloe gets the truck wired and slams down on the foot peddle to get out of there. 

Rachel follows on her motorbike as they start racing down the highway. However, the driver’s partner weakly aims his gun at them and start shooting. Most of the bullets miss them, hitting the truck to no effect. But one bullet hits Rachel’s bike wheel, bursting a hole in the tire. Rachel starts skidding out of control as the wheel rapidly loses air. She looks behind her to see Police Cars speeding up behind them. She knows she won't last long on the road like so she has no choice but to the radio in.

“Chloe, Frank, I've been hit. I'm gonna drive off road to get away from them.” she regretfully reports in.

Chloe, despite driving, answers.

“Rachel, what?!? That's not going to work! You'll-” she shouts into the radio.

“I'll meet you back at the barn. Just get the police off your back!”

“Rachel!” 

Chloe looks in her side mirrors to see Rachel driving into the forest.

“Rachel? Rachel?!?” Chloe screams into the radio. But there's no reply.

“We gotta bigger things to worry about! Look!” Frank yells. 

Chloe looks into her side mirror again. Several police cars are tailing behind them, their sirens screaming and their red and blue lights flashing. But most worrying of all is a police helicopter looming above them.

“Shit!!!” she screeches. 

Chloe puts the gears into speed. The truck starts moving as fast as it could. Going about 80 miles per hour. She hears the sound of gold rattling in the back of the truck as she tries to keep an eye on the road, avoiding any civilian cars in her way. Frank attempts to keep the cars back by leaning out the window and shooting at the cars. Though he doesn't make any hits. The pressure starts to weigh on Chloe. This truck is far from the fastest thing she’s ever driven and it’s definitely not going to get far from that helicopter.

“SHIT! WE NEED TO GET THAT CHOPPER OFF OUR ASSES!” Frank yells.

Suddenly, an idea sparks in Chloe’s head when she realises what’s to the side of her. The forest. Full of towering pine trees with long branches. 

“I got an idea!” Chloe yells as she drifts the car to the left and into the forest. 

“We’re not gonna let the elevator break us down.”

The trucks serves into the forest, slapping branches out of it’s way as it powers through the dirty and rocky road. Whilst the tall trees somewhat obscure the helicopter’s view, the police cars follow through. They hastily navigate their way through the forest. With them been far from the dirt road paved out for vehicles, they find themselves narrowly avoiding trees and rocks whilst preparing for any bumps or ditches that come about. The paint on the truck starts to scratch as the truck is force to scrap alongside the trees. Frank grips onto his seat tightly, fearing they were going to crash into something at minute but Chloe keeps herself at full focus as she carefully traverses through the land. 

It seems like she’s more focused than some of the cops even. One car has fallen into a ditch though she still struggles to loose the rest of them. But eventually they find themselves on the actual driving path. Though whilst they’re now on safer ground, it means that the cops will be a lot more on their trail. But it seems like Frank has a plan too.

“Drive over that bridge!” he yells. 

He points to a small wooden bridge that goes across a small lake. Chloe isn’t sure what he’s got in mind but she’s not objecting any ideas at this stage. She slams her foot on the gas as the truck races across the bridge with the cop cars trailing behind. But as they cross the bridge, Frank drops some C4 out the window which lands on the bridge. Once the truck has crossed the bridge, Frank sets off the explosion for that piece of C4 as the whole bridge collapses into the lake. 

The police cars hault right in front of the now destroyed bridge, with only one car crashing into the lake. Frank let’s off a small laugh, feeling relieved they got the police off their back but Chloe’s anxieties told them otherwise. And she was right as two police cars come trailing up from behind. Frank see’s in the window mirror as his face of happiness drops.

“Aw, shit!” he yells.

In an attempt to loose them, Chloe starts driving up the path of a small mountain but that doesn’t stop the police cars from following. As they go up the side of the mountain, their path becomes increasing small, as the tires slowly start to edge off the cliff side. The more they race along the narrow path, the higher up they become. Chloe tries her best not to dare look out the window to the steep drop right next to them. But despite the rougher terrain, the police cars won’t give up on their pursuit. But just Chloe thought this couldn’t any worse, the police cars appear right in front of them.

Her jaws drops and her shaking, anxious fingers start vibrating on the steering wheel. She looks to her side mirror to see the two police cars right behind them. She panics as the cops get out of their cars in front, shotguns in hand ready to fire. There’s no escape as a thousand ideas and theories race through Chloe’s head. Reserving back into the cars behind won’t do any good as she can hardly see behind her and would just crash into, not to mention that the cops in front would start firing immediately. She could crash into the cars in front but the chances of her being able to not kill the cops in front extremely low and whilst they are in her way, she can’t bring herself to murder them. They’re an issue, but she knows they are actually innocent in this...It seems like there’s no escape and Frank has plans of his own as he pulls out pistol and goes to lean out the window to shoot them. But there’s got to be another way...Then she looks to her side and sees their best option, or in this case, their least worst option…She turns to Frank.

“Buckle up.” she says.

“Price. What the fuck are you-”

But before Chloe answers she drives forward and jerks the steering wheel hard to the right, causing the truck to drive directly off the mountain. The truck soars in the air for just a moment, it feelings like their flying. Frank is out of his seat and in the air, looking absolutely horrified. But Chloe grips tightly on the wheel, slamming hard on the breaks for the hope of a somewhat stable landing. For this moment Chloe was so focused she couldn’t hear or think of anything as it feels like time has slowed down for these fleeting seconds. The only sound that fills the truck in her mind is Prince’s finishing guitar solo. But it wasn’t long till the weight of the truck and all the gold inside it causes the truck is crash land on the slope of the mountain as the truck comes crashing down in lightning speed. Chloe has her foot hard on the breaks hoping to slow down from the insane amount of momentum that the truck is gaining as it crashes towards the ground like a comet in space. At this point, Chloe has no control over the truck and grips onto the steering wheel tight, not only to attempt to steer the truck away from any rocks or logs in the way but to try and hold onto hope that they can somehow, by a miracle, get down to the ground safely. Frank on the other hand, was losing it. Screaming and cursing all the way down but after a few moments that felt like hours, Chloe manages to slow down the truck enough that it only lightly crashes into the pine tree below. Crashing hard enough to dent the front but not hard enough to cause any major damage. 

As they crash into the tree, Chloe tries to hold onto anything she can, as does Frank so when they do crash, they only receive a minor case of whiplash and only narrowly avoid shattering their ribs when they collide hard against the dashboard of the car. They take a few seconds to actually catch their breath. Panting and nervously shaking but feeling somewhat relieved as they not only survived driving off a mountain but also that they’ve momentary lost the police. But the moment doesn't last long as the sound of police sirens and police officers shouting from the mountain can be heard, as they hastily try to get down from the mountain in a safer fashion. Chloe backs up the truck and gets on the main path.

After spending an hour or two lost in the forest, they eventually find the burnt down mill. They drive the truck through the once burnt down forest. Most of the destroyed trees have been cut down and replaced with saplings that are slowly growing and restoring the beauty of this once peaceful forest. They find the old burnt down sawmill, a structure that's barely standing now. Most of the building has collapsed on itself but some of it still stands, it's a wonder why the town haven't just torn the place down yet. Once Chloe and Frank arrive, they're far from the cops but there's still that sense of urgency, as if they could show up any minute. But while Frank’s mind is set on that, Chloe is too worried about where Rachel is...She hasn't heard a word from her since she went into the forest. She was hoping she would see her whilst in the forest or a sign of her or even to find her here but...nothing. Maybe she was waiting at the barn? That's what Chloe is at least hoping.

Chloe parks the truck by the two cars Jefferson promised them. They look like regular cars, nothing flashy but nothing that stands out. Just what they need right now. They both get out of the truck as Frank plants the C4 on the back of the truck. With a small explosion, the doors at the back of the truck swing right open to reveals trays upon trays of ingots of gold. In a hurry, Chloe and Frank cradle as much gold as they can and dump it in the trunks of their cars. The cars do actually handle a lot weight from the gold but they can't load all of it on. They're surprised they could even take half the truck between them. They both change back into their normal clothes and get in their cars and drive off, leaving their own crime scene behind. 

They blend back into the regular road, looking no different or guilty than any of the other cars driving by. Eventually they make it to the barn where as usual, Jefferson, Nathan, and their goons are waiting for them. But there's only one thing Chloe wants to see there that isn't there: Rachel. They park their cars in front of them and both get out. Chloe is about to ask about Rachel but Jefferson stops them.

“The goods first.” he says.

Chloe lets out a grunt before opening the trunk for Jefferson. Frank does the same for Nathan. As Chloe shows Jefferson the pile of gold, a massive disturbing grin is planted on his face. He chuckles to himself.

“Oh, yes!” he mutters.

He picks up a ingot and weighs it in his hand.

“Very nice. What do you think Nathan?” he asks.

Nathan looks at Jefferson with a similar sinister smirk.

“This is going make my father very happy. It's making me very happy indeed.” Nathan answers.

Jefferson puts down the ingot as Chloe blurts out what she wants to ask.

“Has Rachel been here?!? Have you heard from her?!?” Chloe asks in a panic.

“Rachel? Oh, no. We haven't heard anything from her. Shouldn't she be with you?” Jefferson ask back.

“Yes but things got hand of hand and we got...separated. I've not heard from her since…”

“Oh...That's a shame.” 

Chloe immediately darts her eyes to Jefferson with a fiery glare.

“Shame?!?” she almost yells.

Frank immediately runs over to her, grabbing onto her as if to hold her back.

“Well, the thing is Price is that Sean Prescott is going to be away on a business trip for the next few weeks so he's expecting a lot of money when he gets back. However, while this gold will be of good value, it's gonna take a while to sell on the market for the right money. We’ll be doing another heist very soon.” he explains.

Suddenly, a fire ignites inside Chloe. Not only does Jefferson brush of Rachel’s disappearance but now he wants them to do any heist not long after this one?!? They've never had to do this many in one time and after the last one...Chloe’s limits are truly being pushed.

“Another one?!?” she snaps at him.

“Yes. It'll be a big one too. We’ll be heading up to Portland for this on so you best be ready.” says Jefferson bluntly.

“But what about Rachel?!? We don't even know where she is or what happened to her? And doing another heist this soon after the last one?!? Aren't you worried that the Feds are gonna catch on?!?” 

“Firstly, we've been doing this for two years and have we run into a single FBI agent? No. Secondly, yes I'm sure your upset Rachel is missing but it's not like she can't be replaced.” 

Chloe’s shaking. After two years...Two years of dragging her weight and being forced to do a job she hated. Where she, Rachel and Frank all put their lives on the line just so the Prescotts don’t hurt those that they loved. After all that time they were just...expendable…

“T-that’s it…” Chloe stutters in anger.

“WE’RE JUST FUCKING EXPENDABLE TO YOU?!? WORTH NOTHING MORE THAN JUST A PIECE OF EQUIPMENT FOR YOU TO ABUSE! THIS IS FUCKING BULL-”

But she’s interrupted by the sound of Nathan slamming the car trunk down. 

“Price...I think you should think about what you fucking say. We have ways to fuck you over.” Nathan growls at her.

“Nathan. Enough.” orders Jefferson.

“You’re meant to representing your father here so have some respect. But he’s right though, Chloe. Remember why you are doing this. Remember your mother.” says Jefferson, staring coldly into Chloe’s eyes.

Chloe was still full of fury but she knew too well her actions have consequences. She decides not to argue anymore as she climbs into her truck and drives off without a word. She can’t keep living like this but what choice does she have.


	7. Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Back again with another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9PCXVZto18

Max was pacing frantically up and down her room. The sun was setting over Blackwell but Max hasn’t heard anything from Chloe. Every bad thought of what could of happened to her runs through her head. Was she arrested? Did she get lost? Is she hiding? Has she been badly injured? Did she...Max couldn’t stomach the thought of any other them. She keeps calling and texting Chloe but no reply. She’s trembling as tears run down her face.

 

“Come on, Chloe...Please be okay…” she quietly begs.

 

Suddenly, there’s a knock. But not from her door, but from her window. She looks to see Chloe outside her window which, was pretty scary considering they were on the second floor but also a massive relief to Max. She quickly runs over to the window where Max opens it up as Chloe climbs into her room. Max immediately engrossed Chloe into a massive hug.

 

“CHLOE! OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?!? I’VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU BUT I’M GLAD YOUR OKAY BUT WHY-” Max cries before looking up and seeing Chloe’s anxious face.

 

Max pulls away.

 

“Chloe?”   
  


“H-Have you seen or heard from Rachel?” Chloe stutters.

 

“I- No...I haven’t…”

 

Chloe looks away as she starts walking ‘round in circles.

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit…” she mutters under her breath.

 

“Chloe? What happened?” asks Max.

 

“The job...Her bike got hit during the job. She went off from us but we don’t know where she is…”

 

Max’s jaw drop as Chloe was shaking, holding onto herself. Max wraps her arms around Chloe to try and comfort her.

 

“Look...I’m sure she’s fine. Have you tried calling her?” Max asks, trying to calm Chloe.

 

“N-no...My phone broke during the job...Oh, fuck.” says Chloe, suddenly remembering.

 

“What?”

 

“We got to do another one.”

 

“What?!?”

 

“Jefferson is making us do another job...Soon. We barely just got out of this one and we’ve lost Rachel but he’s still making us do another one...Cause that’s it...We’re just fucking objects to him...Shit...What if they’re catching on?”

 

“Who?”

 

“The feds! The FBI, the CIA, the police, the mafia, the whoever the fuck! Shit! What if they’re watching us? Shit, I shouldn’t be here!”

 

Chloe starts to break down in a panic attack. She starts moving around the room, jumpy and shaking. Tears start running down her eyes, heavily ventilating. Max holds onto her hands, trying to look at her straight in the eyes even if Chloe is struggling to.

 

“Chloe...Just...breath. Just breath in and out slowly.” says Max, trying to comfort her.

 

Chloe still isn’t looking at Max.

 

“Chloe…”

 

Max cups her hand onto Chloe’s cheek and turns her head to her own. Their eyes are locked. Chloe begins to take comfort in Max’s eyes. Her bright blue eyes showing concern for her. Chloe slowly begins to breath in and out, slowly calming her down. Now Chloe is looking at Max she can’t help but stare at her. Her eyes, her freckles, her soft complexion. Chloe always knew this in a way but she only realises how beautiful Max is. And the fact she’s comforting Chloe like this...makes her feel so...warm. 

 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

 

The two girls quickly turn around and draw their attention to Max’s door. Who could it be? Was it just one of the students checking up on them? Could it be Rachel?!? Or...could it be the FBI as Chloe fears. They both look at other and both understand what to do. Chloe runs by the door, grabbing Max’s guitar and holding it over her as she hides out of sight next to the door. Max takes a few breaths before walking up to the door. She grabs onto the door knob, looking at Chloe one more time for reassurance. Chloe gives Max a confirming nod before she opens the door to...Rachel. 

 

Chloe lowers the guitar and drops it as she immediately wraps her arms around Rachel, tears continuing to fall. Even harder this time.

 

“Rachel!” Chloe cries.

 

“Oh my god, Rachel. Where were you?!? What happened?!?”

 

Chloe pulls away to see Rachel smiling at her. But she doesn’t look good. There’s cuts and scratches all over her. She’s changed into her normal clothes but she can see blood coming from her white shirt, her cop outfit has been torn and made into bandages. Chloe’s jaw drops.

 

“I...uh...I ended up crashing my bike into a tree…” Rachel explains.

 

Rachel walks into the room but it’s clear she’s struggling to walk. Chloe grabs her.

 

“Rachel! Have you been to the hospital?” Chloe asks.

 

“N-no…” Rachel answers. 

 

“Shit...Come on.” 

 

Chloe pulls Rachel’s arm around her shoulder. 

 

“Where are we going?” Rachel asks.

 

“To the hospital.” Chloe answers bluntly.

 

Rachel tries to protest but her injured state doesn’t give her much energy to do so as Chloe takes out of Blackwell and into her truck, with Max following. All of three of them are in her truck as she speeds off to the hospital. They get her where she's immediately taken away by Doctors. Now all Max and Chloe can do is wait...Chloe gets haunting flashbacks to when something like this happened years ago...When Rachel got stabbed by Damon and Chloe took her to this very hospital. At least she wasn't alone this time. Max was holding her hand, fingers tightly interlocked as Max rubs her other hand reassuringly onto Chloe’s. Eventually, Rachel’s parents arrive as well as Kate, Dana, Juliet and Warren.

 

“We got your text and got here as soon as we could! Is Rachel okay?” asks Dana. 

 

“I-I don't know...Hopefully.” Chloe answers.

 

Chloe see’s Rachel’s parents talking with the Doctor. She notices Rachel’s father, James, glaring at her when he think she's not looking. Not surprising to her, their family broke a part when she told Rachel the truth about him…A few hours later, they're approached by Rachel’s mother, Rose.

 

“The Doctor said she’ll be alright...They say it's a miracle it wasn't any worse.” explains Rose.

 

Chloe sighs heavily in relief. She's okay. Max gives her a reassuring smile.

 

“She’ll probably want to see you all.” Rose adds.

 

“Will she be okay to?” Chloe asks.

 

“Yeah. She's recovering but she's not too bad.” replies Rose.

 

Everyone follows Rose up the hallway and to Rachel’s room. Everyone walks inside where they see Rachel lying in bed. She's in a hospital gown, revealing plenty of marks and bruises on her, various bandages on her as well as her right arm in a sling. Despite this, she smiles as she sees everyone there.

 

“Wow. Didn't expect such a big audience.” she says.

 

“Oh, Rachel.” says Chloe.

 

She goes in for a big hug though Rachel pushes her away.

 

“Sorry...I'm still hurting so a hug isn't the best idea for me.” says Rachel.

 

“Oh. Right.” says Chloe accepting.

 

“We're just glad you're okay, Rachel. How did this happen?” Kate asks.

 

“Yeah. You're looking pretty rough if I'm honest.” says Warren.

 

“Urgh. I was just riding home on my motorbike till some dick ran me off the road and straight into a tree…” Rachel explains, obviously lying.

 

“Oh, shit. Did you catch their number plate? We should report them.” Juliet asks.

 

“No. It was all too fast I didn't think...At least it's not as bad as it could be.” Rachel answers.

 

Rachel looks over to Chloe and Max. She knows both of them know that's not the truth and that they want to talk. Badly.

 

“Hey, uh...Thanks for coming to see but...Well, I hate to kick you out but you don't mind if I could just speak to Chloe and Max for now? Really sorry.” says Rachel.

 

“No, it's cool. We'll probably come on by tomorrow.” says Warren.

 

“Yeah, we'll bring you lots of gifts and nice shit!” says Dana

 

“I'll pray a speedy recovery for you.” says Kate.

 

“Just rest well, okay?” adds Juliet.

 

“Will do. Seriously, it means a lot you guys would come out to visit me. I’ll see you all soon.” says Rachel. 

 

Everyone leaves except for Max and Chloe. Chloe turns to Rachel, looking as serious as ever.

 

“So...What actually happened?” asks Chloe.

 

Rachel frowns.

 

“Well, like I said, I crashed my bike into a tree. I got into the forest but my back wheel was completely fucked up so I ended up crashing and that’s how all this came about.” Rachel explains.

 

“But then a cop car followed me into the forest. I was able to hide before they could find the bike...I was hiding in a ditch, trying to tend to my wounds and shit whilst they snooped about where I was. I couldn’t go anywhere, I’d be caught if I did...I had to wait till they left about a few hours later. That’s when I changed back to my normal clothes and hitchhiked a ride back to Blackwell. I wanted to find you first and I had a strong feeling you’d be at Max’s room. Looks like I really do know you well.” Rachel says with a smirk. 

 

But Chloe was confused.

 

“Wait, so you hitchhiked a ride back but didn’t go to the hospital? Did they not notice you fucking bleeding?!?” says Chloe, with a fiery voice.

 

Rachel looks away.

 

“They asked if I wanted to go but I refused...I didn’t even want you to bring me.” says Rachel.

 

“But...why?”

 

“Cause, now the police might have a lead?!? A woman escapes a crime scene and crashes in the forest on her motorbike and then hours later another woman turns up in the hospital having also having crashed her motorbike. I’m sorry, Chloe, but this is going to look pretty fucking fishy.” 

 

Chloe looks on the floor, panic rises in her again.

 

“Fuck…” she mutters.

 

Max once again goes to her side to comfort her. Rachel also looks at Chloe with some reassurance.

 

“It might not be so bad though. I mean, people probably get in motorbike accidents all the time, right? And it’s been hours since the crime scene. Maybe it’ll slip by.”

 

Chloe huffs. This day has gone way too long for her. Now she’s just tired. She wants to rest when suddenly she remembers.

 

“Shit…” says Chloe.

 

“What?” asks Rachel.

 

“Jefferson wants us to do another job.” 

 

Rachel’s jaw drops of shock as she sits herself up right. 

 

“Are you fucking serious?!?” says Rachel, angrily.

 

“Yep...And guess what?  He admitted he’ll do it even if you didn’t recover so that was nice to know that after two fucking years of doing this shit we were just expendable all along.”

 

Both Chloe and Rachel were fuming. Even though Max has learnt about this only two weeks ago, she understands their pain. It’s clear they’re both tired and now it seems like all their work and effort meant shit to Jefferson and Nathan. She was furious too. She just wishes she could do something.

 

“Is there absolutely nothing you can do to get out of it?” Max asks.

 

“Nope...I wish there was but they have so much fucking power over us. I guess that’s what happens when your rich as shit, you just start abusing your power.” Chloe rants.

 

“Yes. And they do so by make themselves even richer by literally stealing money from other people.” Rachel also rants.

 

Max looks at the floor. It’s a tough situation with no way out it seems. It looks like the Prescotts really do have so much money and power...Money and power...Max keeps thinking about that. Money and power. Suddenly, gears start turning in her head. The Prescotts are powerful because they have so much money, it’s what’s keeping them in power. It’s why they get Chloe, Rachel and Frank to steal it, so they can be more powerful. But that money is stolen. Would it be so morally wrong to take their stolen money away?

 

“Hang on…” says Max.

 

Chloe and Rachel curiously draw their attention to Max.

 

“If the Prescotts are so powerful from the money they stole...Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to take it from them?”

 

Chloe raises an eyebrow. She’s confused but intrigued. 

 

“What do you mean?” Chloe asks. 

 

“What if...What if you turned the tables on the Prescotts? You stole all their money and gave it back to the people they stole from?” Max proposes.

 

Chloe and Rachel think. It kinda makes sense but they’re not convinced...Could that idea really work?

 

“I mean, it works in many ways.” Max tries to persuade.

 

“Firstly, the Prescotts get the karma that’s been coming to them for years. Secondly, you’ll be doing something good. Giving back to the people you were made to do wrong by. Also, most importantly, you’ll be free. Chloe, you told me you can’t get out of this job because they threaten to put your Mum out of a job? How can they do that if they don’t have the money to buy the Two-Whales?”

 

Chloe thinks. The more Max talks about it the more it makes sense. After doing this for so long she never imagined Max would be the one to find a way out...Despite everything, Chloe manages to smile.

 

“T-That...That could work.” she says.

 

Chloe turns to Rachel who’s thinking the same thing.

 

“That could work.” Rachel echos with a reassuring smile.

 

But before they could say anymore, James walks through the door. He realises Chloe is also there and immediately turns his face away from her. Focusing only on Rachel.

 

“The Doctors want to check up on you in a minute so your friends will have to go.” says James.

 

Rachel is avoiding James’ face, still bitter and angry about what he did.

 

“Sure. Fine.” says Rachel.

 

James leaves as Rachel turns back to Max and Chloe.

 

“Later tonight, we’ll talk over Skype and plan this out.” says Rachel.

 

Chloe looks at her with a rebellious grin. She’s waited too long for this payback. Max and Chloe leave as they head back to Chloe’s house.

 

Later on, it is night time and the two girls are sat at Chloe’s desk with Rachel talking to them via Skype on Chloe’s laptop. Chloe puts on her thinking music: “Hammer to Fall” by Queen. 

 

“Right. So the plan so far is that we just rob the Prescotts of all their money.” Chloe begins.

 

“Though...That’s obviously not as simple as it sounds.”

 

“Where do they keep their money?” Max asks.

 

“I don’t know. A bank probably?” answers Chloe.

 

“If they’re stealing all this money, I doubt they’ll just put it straight into the bank in one go?” points out Rachel.

 

“I’ve done a bit of math on this and it seems like they’re making almost millions each heist. Surely that’ll look suspicious to anybody if they kept turning up with this big money in random spurts. Especially when these heist hit the news.” Rachel further explains.

 

“So, you’re saying they got some sort of safe or some shit?” Chloe asks.

 

“Maybe. I can find out for you.” says Rachel.

 

“How?” Chloe asks.

 

“Chloe, you know me. I’ll be out of here in a few days and after that, I can probably say a few things to Nathan. Get me into his house.” explains Rachel.

 

“You can do that? Wait. What am I saying? Your Rachel Amber, of course you can fucking do that.” says Chloe.

 

“Yeah. Whatever it is, we’re going to also make sure we do all this under their noses. I don’t even want to think about what’ll do if they find out what we’re up to…” says Rachel.

 

“Okay. We got a pretty solid start so far. Let’s do this!” Chloe says enthusiastically.

 

Max looks at Chloe, so happy and hopeful for the first time today. She’s so happy and even though Max was the one who even gave them the idea, she wants to do more…

 

“And I want to help.” declares Max.

 

Chloe looks at her, shocked, surprised and worried. Even Rachel has gone silent over Skype.

 

“Max...I can’t ask you to do this…” says Chloe, dead serious.

 

“You’re not. I want to.” says Max.

 

“Max. This isn’t the type of thing you really want to do…”

 

“No but Chloe, it’s going to help you. I’m sick of seeing you suffer like this. If we’re really going to end this all then I want to help.” 

 

Chloe sighs, rubbing the back of her neck. She looks once again at Max whose eyes are filled with determination. Chloe knows Max too well that she’s too stubborn to back down from her offer. Besides, as much as Chloe hates it, she’s kinda glad Max is so willing and determined to help.

 

“Okay. Sure, you can help.” says Chloe.

 

Max wraps her arms tightly around Chloe.

 

“Let’s finish this. Together.” says Max.

 

Even though Chloe doesn’t want Max to get hurt, she can’t help but admire her determination. She would really do this for her...But Max is right. It’s time to finish this once and for all. 

 

_ “While your waiting for the hammer to fall.” _

  
  



End file.
